You are the Torch
by Joylinda
Summary: Santana has been In love with one girl her whole life and would do anything for her. But is the feeling mutual. Quinn has problems but do they even compare To Santana's. Can Quinn and Santana's few friends who know her secret keep her grounded. Or will things spiral out of control and Santana lose it all? It is better than it sounds check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: You know thats not what I mean**_

_**Author's note: So I've been struggling with my other story and this one has been plaguing me for nights now. My chapters tend to be short so I hope that's okay with you guys.**_

**I do not own Glee….otherwise Quintanna would be real**

* * *

**Present**

"I'm with Quinn"

'What"

"She needed me"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"How could you"

"I had to for her"

"But you"

"Yea I know"

"Your just going to get hurt"

"I know but"

"But?"

"I love her"

"I know"

"I'll risk it if it will make her happy"

** Earlier**

I had received a call from Quinn asking me to come over. I couldn't deny her. On my way over I was thinking about how much it hurts to be around her when I know she doesn't feel the same. I stop thinking about it before I hit the gutter. I arrive at her house. It's now or never right?

"Hello Santana"  
"Hey Ms. F"  
"I hate to leave Quinn but since your here its okay .Go on up"  
"Thanks Ms.F"

I make my way up the stairs and see Quinn wrapped up in her covers

"Hey Q"

"San…. thanks for coming"

Yea I may be an ultra bitch in school. I know but to see the doubt in her eyes that I might not have shown up hurts more than the guilt I have of being a bitch.

"Of course. Now can you tell me what is bugging you tubbers?"

"Real funny San I'm not even pregnant anymore"

"Well at least I get to see pretty old you smile. Now talk"

"I-I had a bad dream of her"

'_Her'_ I wasn't really sure of whom she was referring too but when I saw her hand resting on her stomach I just knew it was about Beth

"Sweetie what was it about"

"I aborted her San. How could I do that how could I"

Quinn started to break down in front of me. I knew this was a touchy subject since she gave birth. And given that Beth's birthday is coming up this week. I could only imagine her pain. I walk closer to her bed and eventually climb in.

"It was a dream Q, you need to relax and get some sleep."

"Could you stay with me?"

"Yea anything for you"

As I kissed her forehead I could feel her breathing evening out. Maybe an hour past before my phone went off. So I detached myself from Quinn and walked to the bathroom

**Present**

"I know that but you are getting your hopes up S. You jump at every little thing you can possibly do for her like a love sick puppy"

"Whoa Blaine. Love sick!?. She needs me now. I'm not going to spill her secrets to you but it's about Beth okay. You know how she is about that. I have to at least be there".

"Okay okay. I just don't want to see you break is all'

" Blaine that's sweet and all but I'm all ready broken"

"Santana

"Its fine Blaine I need to go. I can't hide out in the bathroom all night"

"You don't have to keep going like this"

"I need to she needs me"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about"

" Sigh I Know but let it go okay for now please."

"Yea sure night Satan"

"Kurt has been rubbing off on you too much"

"You are so right about that" I could practically see the smirk on his face

" EWWW stop your scaring my ears. Night Bow ties"

"Night Santana"

I make my way back to Quinn's bed lie down and wrap my arms around her. 'How I wish I could be with her like this every night'. With that last thought I fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So feedback? Should I continue Please review I would like to know your thoughts. So I know whether to continue or not**_


	2. Chapter 2: She needs to stop running

_**Chapter 2: She needs to stop running away from her problems**_

_**Author's Note:Okay due to a really great review I will continue. And since I loved that review is chapter 2**_

_** I do not own Glee**_

"Q wake up you need to get ready for school"

"Mmmm 5 more minutes San"

"I have to go home Q and I need to make sure you are up Lazy head"

" Hey I'm not lazy"

"Sure Sure. I will see you at school Q

"Later S"

I had quit Cheerios at the end of sophomore year and honestly I didn't feel any difference. So I was wearing grey jeans and a tank top inside an open button down shirt. I was probably going to put on a sweatshirt since my right shoulder was killing me.

"Tu era puta"

"Whoa mamacita who piss you off this early in the morning'

"Fuck off Puckerman"

"I guess by my facial expression or just by how royally piss I am he figured it out'

" Oh.. Hey how about you stay at mines tonight and we can get our drink on"

"You know I have to go home Puck"

"Says who!. That worthless piece of Shit you call a Fa-"

"Hey San"

Just great. The one person I would love to see is here in one of the worst situations. Puck is piss at me or 'him' not sure who yet. I'm hurt and more upset than Puckerman and I can see Bow ties with Porcelain by his side on his way over. It's like the world is trying to tell me something this dumb piece of a shit world.

" I got to go guys see you in glee"

I walked away. I needed space and just needed a smoke pretty bad. I have nothing against them they mean well I know. But they could never understand how serious this is.

I make my way to under the bleachers. This is my favorite place to be at this school besides the auditorium. Funny right Santana mother fucking Lopez loves the Auditorium that's some Berry type crazy.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I take my first drag. I always wondered who did I piss u there for them to make my life a miserable hell. But hey I have to thank who ever created cigarettes it's the world's best thing. Well not best.

Quinn's P.O.V

When Santana left Puck looked pissed. I wonder if I interrupted something. I was going to go after Santana when Blain came over and said

"Let her be'

"We can't leave her alone Blaine' puck said

"She needs space till she is ready you know that' Blaine said

"Sigh Fine I see you guys later"

"Umm are you going to tell me what that was about'

" That you should know when Santana gets upset she just needs some space. She will be fine"

"Since when have you and San been so close Blaine"

"A while we just don't hang out in school much you know her badass image."

"Okay'

'Now come on we have to go to homeroom"

Blaine's P.O.V

I contemplated whether I should tell Quinn little more about San's life. But I knew it wasn't my place so I let it be for now. Santana needs space and when she is ready Puck and I will be there to pick up the pieces like all the either times. I could still remember the first time I saw her like that, all bea-

'School bell rings'

'Sigh' Time for class now

Santana's P.O.V

So I spent the day smoking under the bleachers just great. I get up gently since my legs are sore from sitting and head over to glee. Secretly I love glee sure I can do without Berry's annoying blabber mouth speech like a walking dictionary and Finn. Finn is what I can say a total douche. I can talk about how much I hate him all week and would never repeat myself. Ughh I can't stand him

I take my seat in the back of the room. I can see Puck is still fuming in his seat. While Blaine is being the perfect Boyfriend of Kurt. And Q well she keeps giving me glances but I pay her no mind. I'm just not in the mood which is the first.

Here comes. to give one of his life changing lessons

"Okay guys we have regional's coming up soon but I want to do some songs about your families. This is the type to let out your feelings about whoever or whatever.

"Mr. Schue I don't believe this is the time to be worrying about these insignificant things. I have I mean we have regional's we should be-.

"Though I understand your concern Rachel this is what we are doing this week. Now you guys brainstorm while I take care of some business in my office"

"Yea you're just off to talk to Ms. P and you know it' I say

He gives me no answer but from his look I hit the mark. Everyone starts to discuss what songs. Fin and Berry are talking together. Mike and Tina doing the same as well as Mercedes and Kurt. I can see from the corner of my eye Wheels,Britt,Quinn are talking. Uh oh that means Blaine and Puck are so coming over here and all I needs was my space.

" So have you picked which lie you are going with today?" Puckerman asks me

" That is no concern of yours Puck"

"Really now I still remember every single time you called me needing my damn help Lopez"

"Puck this is not the time to argue" Blaine says

"Then when is. All she does is hide her problems"

Pucks voice is louder now and I can start to see the other members start to look at us trying to discover what we all talking about.

"Puck stop"

'No Blaine she needs to stop running away from her problems"

" How Dare You say that to me Puckerman!" I all but yell at him

" I haven't run from shit and you know it" I storm out from the room

The ones who ran were my dear old Mother and brother. They all but left me and my sister to fend for ourselves. I head to my favorite spot.

_**A/N: how was that guys like it at all. Tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I hurt myself by hurting you

_Chapter 3: I hurt myself by hurting you_

_**boringsiot: Thanks for your review. And yes I did notice when i was proofreading it I changed it but forgot to save so when I updated I didnt notice. but thanks I will change it later on to the correct one**_

_**and to everyone else as well as the guest thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews means a lot. so as a thank you here is chapter 3**_

**Santana's P.O.V**

I should hate her I really should but now I just can't. You see I just got word that she died three days ago. My mother dead I just can't believe it. She who left me and my sister so she and my older brother could have a happy life is dead. While I stay here still in misery. I know he is going to make me go to the funeral and it just hurts because I blamed her for everything. She was too weak I would say. Worthless, Pathetic, a lousy mother and yes those are all correct but look at me now in her place. Worthless, pathetic, and the only way I could save my sister are by making her hate me and sending her away. I didn't even have the guts to tell her the truth. Pathetic

I make my way to the auditorium. I already have the song I want to sing both for myself and for 's assignment.

I take my seat on the piano and slowly begin

_Seems like just yesterday when I saw your face_

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Of course Puck would lose his cool. I know there are aspects of Santana's life we don't understand or ever will but it does hurt that she shuts us out. And that's why just this once I won't argue with him.

I whisper to Puck and Quinn

"Follow me'

Quinn looks like she wants to ask why but I just smile at her and she wordlessly gets up. Puck gives me a nod and follows Quinn to the door. I guess I am left to quiet the whispers

'All right guys I'm sure you are all wondering what's going on so here it is"

"Blaine you can't" Puck says but I stop him

"So Puck says Santana can't get a Girlfriend because she is scared of being gay so he said he would hook her up but she denied and that's pretty much the gist"

"Oh well Santana has nothing to worry about the glee club is here for those type of matters'

"Yea like Rachel says plus Satan would have no problem finding a hot girl"

" Okay thanks Kurt so if we could just keep this quiet and no mentioning this to Santana"

Everyone nods and continues their conversation they were in before

" Wow I can't believe you got away with that lame answer"

"Easy Puck no one would suspect me of lying"

"Sure thing Bow ties"

We both laugh at that because you can just see how much Santana has rubbed off on me and Puck"

"Um so where are we going Blaine'

"Oh right Quinn we are going to the Auditorium"

"For what"

"To see Santana of course"

"Wha-"

"Just follow"

**Quinn's P.O.V**

To say I was surprise was an understatement. Santana in the Auditorium now?. I don't know what Puck's and Santana's argument was about but I know it wasn't what Blaine said.

As we walk to the Auditorium we could hear a piano playing and when we walked in I was amazed by what I saw.

Santana sitting down playing the piano. Blaine moves us along because Puck was dazed as well but Blaine was not surprised. We took our seats waiting for her to start singing.

**Santana's P.O.V**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

'I think back to the day when she told my goodbye and left me while I cursed her name everyday'

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

'I think about how sorry I am for telling her I hate her'

**Quinn's P.O.V **

Her voice is so soft yet so much pain was filled and expressed in each lyric it literally starts to hurt my heart. I look over at Puck and she is beginning to cry. While Blaine has a sad smile on his face. I feel something wet fall down my cheek. It's then when I realize I'm crying as well

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

" You brought friends Mr. Grease head" Sue said

"Oh hey that's a new one coach. And yea I guess I did." Blaine replied

All while those two are talking nonchalantly I can't seem to bring my eyes away from Santana.

"Fix her Q" those were the words my former coach whispered in my ear before she left through the side door

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh\_

**Santana's P.O.V**

'I think back to when I sneak out my bed and see her and my brother walks out the door. Not knowing that would be the last time I see either of them'

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you__  
_

"I truly am sorry for what I've said Mama"


	4. Chapter 4: Lezbro

Chapter 4: Lezbro

_**Author's note: so here is the next chapter. This has a sweet interaction between Puck and Santana. This takes place the next day after the auditorium scene. They are now in the hall way**_

_**Oh and shout out to everyone who has been following and reviewing the story. THANKS**_

I know Coach Sylvester likes to come in the auditorium and watch me sing. I guess it's her way of looking after me. Because let's face if there is one thing Sylvester cares about besides herself and her deceased sister it's the Cheerios. She may not express it but I know she has a soft spot for me and Quinn since were the only ones who ever dared back talk her.

Coach is always going on about backbone and spirit. I guess she sees that in us. Well not me per say because I never had spirit. It was all a lie a fake persona I developed. The Latina, the sassy bitch of McKinley High the whore, yupp that's me the 'never say no' girl well that was when everyone thought I was straight. The funny thing is I never had sex with a boy from this school and I have never been with a guy outside of this school yet I'm not a vir-

"Yo dyke"

"What do you want Karofsky I'm not in the mood for you little boy games"

"I was just wondering if you needed help with your problem"

"What problem"

"The one where your ass hasn't been pounded by the right man"

"You piece of shit!"

"Cool your tits oh wait that's that dumb blondes job right"

When the last word roles off his tongue I lunge at him and push him against the locker. No one talks to Santana Lopez like that and gets away with it. I grab his manhood through his pants causing him to squeal. I then trip him to the ground. He goes down fast. I could see his jock friends heading over

'Better make this fast' I think

Before someone lifts me off him I land solid hits to his face and while said person lifts me up I kick him in the groin for good measure.

"Right man?! Please I've seen 12 year olds with bigger dicks than yours. I bet your leg hair is longer than your dick jackass!"

"Lopez cool it do you really want to get suspended"

By the time I realize where I am, I am inside the glee room.

"Lezbro you in their"

"I'm not your Lezbro Puckerman"

"Sure now will you tell me what happen back there?"

"Same old Karofsky acting like a Jackass so he got what was coming"

"Next time let me handle it you can't afford to get more hurt'

When he said that I knew what he was referring to. If I got hurt and was unable to protect myself it would be worse than it was the other day. Puck was always looking out for me since he found out years ago. I always feel bad for shutting him out but I just can't handle it sometimes

"I know but you know me I be fine I'm strong"

"That's what I'm worried about"

I watch as he shakes his head. I was confused at first then realize I was being my old shutting my feelings out again

"Hey don't give me that pathetic look I will spend the night with you. So be prepared for your Lezbro to kick your ass in Call of Duty"

"Oh hell no Lopez I rule in that game!"

He gives me that boyish grin of his. He throws his arm over my shoulder and we end up in a sideways hug while sitting on the glee chairs. I leaned my head on his shoulder before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It will get better San I promise"

"I hope your right Noah I really do

_**A/N: So next chapter will contain Quinn's pov. Of her thoughts on Santana and her singing .This chapter is shorter than the previous. But it happens to be my style and I have this crazy headache. So the next chapter may be awhile longer**_


	5. Chapter 5: Love you like a love song

Chapter 5: Love you like a love song

_**Author's Note: hey guys I could use some feedback. reviews help fuel a writter :)**_

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Blaine told me and Puck not to mention anything to Santana. I have no clue what has been up with my Favorite Latina. I'm sure it isn't too bad because she would have told me if something was up. It was probably something Puck said. He can be pretty insensitive you know. I would know he knocked me up Freshman year. And now were Sophomores acting like nothing happen. God I miss her so much

"Quinnie!"

"Hey Britt what's up"

"The sky silly. I think I should date Sannie"

"W-what why"

"cause she is like totally hot and stuff duh"

"Oooh well its up to you two. She cares for you a lot"

"Thanks Quinnie See you at Glee"

When she walked off I felt as if she took a part of my heart with me. I don't know why but it hurt deeply. I'm not even gay so why I'm I feeling like this. I should be thinking of trying to get Finn away from man hands. I can still see the way Finn looks at me. It's quite endearing actually.

'Just you wait hobbit'

'Hey Quinn did you hear about the fight"

"Fight/ what are you talking about Kurt"

"You haven't heard Santana totally beat up Karofsky. He has a broken jaw and all."

"Have you seen her for the day?" I asked

"Nope Puck whisked he away before I got details."

Santana in a fight with Karofsky would be a sight to see. She probably got hurt. I mean he is a huge guy . Maybe I should check on her.

"Kurt I think I-"

"Nope newest Intel states Satan is with Puck in the Glee room already"

**Blaine P.O.V**

What were you thinking Santana"

"I wasn't going to let him talk shit about me Blaine"

"So every time someone says something your going to punch them. We talked about this let Puck hand-"

"Handle it yea I know but he talked about Britt and me being gay I had to."

"Ughhh fine but if that shoulder is worse what will you do when you get home'

"…"

"Exactly my point you need to be able to protect yourself at ho-

'Sannie!" I heard Brittney scream from the door

"We will talk later"

**Santana's P.O.V**

As Blaine walked away Britt came and sat next to me and she interlocked our fingers. This wasn't an abnormal part of our relationship but I could feel the gears changing. I love Britt but nothing more than a friend. And no one knows of the other side of Britt which I've seen once and frankly scares the shit out of me.

I see Quinn walk in and she is staring us down with a frown and takes a seat closest to Sam and Mercedes.

"All right today lets just sing what is on the top of out heads. This will teach us with spontaneity and working on the spot. Everyone will go today" finished off

Brittney's hand flew up faster than man hands did

:okay Britt take it away"

"Sannie This is for you"

I tried to smile but I knew I wasn't going to like this

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I,I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, _girl_ you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and onI,

I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

"Britt"

"before you say anything My little sister chose the song and I think your sexy hot. And we can have hot lady kisses"

"Britt I'm flattered but I don't love you like that"

"What"

" Britt"

"Fine"

"Umm so that was a great performance Brittney, Rachel your next right?"

As Rachel was performing I felt eyes on me coming from Britt. I turned to look at her when my mouth dropped at the words she mouth to me

"_You will be mine"_

At this moment I can tell Britt's other possessive side is coming out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts when Puck and Blaine got up to do their performance. I thought it was strange for them to be doing a song together but it fit's the assignment.

" The song we will sing Alyssa lies. It's dedicated to a friend of ours"

'Oh shit this can't be happening'

_**A/N: Okay okay cliff hanger but don't look up the song just yet. It will be better if you listen to it next chapter**_

_**I already finished the next chapter so let me see some reviews guys :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

**Chapter 6 : Emotions**

_**Author's Note: I need some help picking songs. If you have any song that you like, review and tell me. I will try my best to fit it in the story.**_

* * *

_**Puck sings and P.O.V:**_

**My little girl met a new friend just the other day**

**On the playground at schoolBetween the tires and the swings**

**But she came home with tear-filled eyes**

**And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"**

I remember when my little sister first saw Santana's bruises. I didn't even know yet. Yet she saw it first the signs.

**Well I just brushed it off at first'**

**Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt**

**Or the things she had seen**

**I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me**

**And she said**

I remember how I told her it was nothing and how she probably got into a fight with some chick over a boyfriend.

_**Blaine sings and P.O.V"**_

**Alyssa lies to the classroom**

**Alyssa lies everyday at school**

**Alyssa lies to the teachers**

**As she tries to cover every bruise"**

We met before I started at McKinley. How I saw her broken down and bleeding on the street in my neighborhood

**My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep**

**As I stepped out the room I heard her say**

**A prayer so soft and sweet"God bless my mom and my dad**

**And my new friend Alyssa"Oh I know she needs you bad because**

When I allowed her to stay the night more like forcing her to stay I remember thanking the lord for my parents.

_**Puck and Blaine Sing and P.O.V**_

**Alyssa lies to the classroom**

**Alyssa lies everyday at school**

**Alyssa lies to the teachers**

**As she tries to cover every bruise**

'I wish I could save you'

_**Puck Sings and P.O.V**_

**I had the worst night of sleep in years**

**As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears**

**I knew exactly what I had to do**

On the day we were suppose to have sex she told me everything. I can still remember her crying and my sleepless night.

**But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**

**Blaine sings and P.O.V**

**My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad**

**T****he lump in my throat grew bigger**

**With every question that she asked**

**Until I felt the tears run down my face**

**And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**

Fearing that one day Santana might not be here anymore.

_**Puck sings**_

**'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom**

**She doesn't lie anymore at school**

**Alyssa lies with Jesus**

**Because there's nothing anyone would do**

**Both **

**Tears filled my eyes**

**When my little girl asked me why**

**Alyssa lies**

**Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why**

**Alyssa lies**

_**Blaine's P.O.V**_

I looked up at Santana and could see her tears falling down on her cheek.

"Wow guys that was beautiful. How you stepped out of your normal song types. Can I ask what brought this on" asked

"Umm myself and Puck both know someone who is suffering like this and its been killing us so we decided to voice it out."

I looked at Santana and I can see relief brush past her face since i did not mention her name. No matter how much I wish I could tell the club I know she has to do it on her own terms. Plus she isn't going through this for herself rather someone else. Otherwise she could easily stay with Puck. I just wish she would tell me. I know there is a lot she hasn't told us yet

"I see well if you need to discuss your feelings you know where Emma is" said

"Thanks"

"Okay so who is next"

As We watched the others perform it was finally Quinn's turn. I know she has her own problems to deal with but I hope she was able to piece who we were talking about.

**Santana's P.O.V**

As the other perform I think back to Puck and Blaine's performance. That song fits me so well it scares me. Everyone knows when I get drunk I'm a weepy drunk and because of that Puck found out. We were suppose to have sex I thought I could handle it but I was wrong. We were laying on his bed when I freaked out and revealed my secret. I remember him crying and trying to hold me when I freaked out again. He eventually calmed me down and I stayed the night. His little sister had seen one of my bruises before he found out but lucky me Puck catches on slowly. He has only known for about a year

Blaine on the other hand has known for 3 years. I can still remember that day I was on the street blee-

"Quinn what song are you going to perform for us?"

"Artie I heard you sang this to Britt but this time It's for Beth since her birthday is coming up"

_"_Isn't she Lovely_"_

While Quinn is singing tears start to form in her eyes as well as Puck. If it wasn't for everything Puck has done for me I would have punched him for how reckless he was with Quinn. Her life was thrown upside down because of it.

He didn't know then that I loved her and when he did find out he felt so bad.

Her soft angelic voice. Her well toned body to her short blond hair. How I wish I could just tell her how I feel. But I'm scared she is straight She would never give me the light of day. Besides the love I feel for her she gives me one more thing Hope. Hope that one day I will make it through it all and finally be able to see my sister again

* * *

**A/N: So I know its another short chapter but this chapter reveals little details about how they found out. **

**WIll Quinn piece everything together?. Or will she be too caught up in her own problems?.**


	7. Chapter 7: My song

**Chapter 7: My song**

**Author's Note: Review guys and tell me your songs please. I would like to put them in.**

**So this update was in accordance for the premire Of glee in the States. Yay! hope you like it**

**Oh and Thanks for the follows and Favs**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

It was my turn to sing and I wasn't sure what song I should sing. A song about my love for Quinn, a song about my pain, or a song about my sister I wasn't sure.

I chose to sing a song about my deepest fears, about my sister and a song to Puck and Blaine. I know when I sing this song no one will ask questions simply because its me. It hurts to know that the closest people I have to friends actually couldn't care less .

" The song I chose is Save you'

I decided to play the song myself so I moved to play the piano. I could see everyone is surprised I can play the piano but no one asks me this.

**I Can Tell**

**I Can Tell**

**How much You hate This**

**Deep Down Inside**

**You Know It's Killing Me**

**I Can Call, Wish You Well**

**And Try To Change This**

**But Nothing I Can Say**

**Would Change Anything**

I looked at Puck and Blaine knowing that this verse was for them

**Where Were My Senses**

**I Left Them All Behind**

**Why Did I Turn Away**

I think back to the day when I turned around and left my sister to go back to my hell.

**I Wish I Could Save You**

**I Wish I Could Say To You**

**I'm Not Going Nowhere**

**I Wish I Could Say To You**

**It's Gonna Be Alright**

**It's Gonna Be Alright**

How everyday I wake up and tell myself its going to be alright. That one day I might not end up dead

**I Didn't Mean**

**Didn't Mean**

**To Leave You Stranded**

**Went Away Cause I**

**Didn't Want To Face The Truth**

I remember the feeling of that blade on my wrists and how I tried to end my life. How I still have those dark thoughts lurking within me. The say suicide is for the weak but I say bullshit you had to have been through hell of a life to rather end it.

**Reaching Out**

**Reach For Me**

**Empty Handed**

**You Don't Know if I Care**

**You're Trying To Find The Proof**

**There Were Times I'd Wonder**

**Could I Have Eased Your Pain**

**Why Did I Turn Away**

The countless arguments I had with Puck and how he said I needed to do something about my situation. Fuck him cause I've been trying. Its just so hard to push those thoughts away.

**I Wish I Could Save You**

**I Wish I Could Say To You**

**I'm Not Going Nowhere**

**I Wish I Could Say To You**

**It's Gonna Be Alright**

How I wish my mom could save me from this hell she has left me in

**It's Gonna Be Alright ( Alright )**

**It's Gonna Be Alright (Save You)**

**It's Gonna Be Alright ( I Wish I Could Save You )**

The constant pain I feel. The hurt the struggle the utter despair pains me . Everyday I'm losing a part of me and only she can keep me here

**We Can Pretend Nothings Changed**

**Pretend It's All The Same**

**And There Will Be No Pain**

**Tonight... **

**It's Gonna Be Alright (It's Gonna be Alright)**

Yes Quinn is all I have now. My sister if I ever see her again probably hates me. The only feelings I have left is love for a girl who doesn't love me back. This is pathetic

**I Wish I Could Save You**

**I Wish I Could Say To You**

**I'm Not Going Nowhere (Save You)**

**I Wish I Could Say To You (Say To You)**

**It's Gonna Be Alright**

I smile thinking of my sister knowing she doesn't have to face this pain.

**It's Gonna Be Alright( Alright )**

**It's Gonna Be Alright (Save You)**

**It's Gonna Be Alright ( I Wish I Could Save You )**

**It's Gonna Be Alright...**

As I finish the song Blaine has a tear in his eye and Puck seems to understand the message behind the song. As for the rest of the glee club they are standing and giving me an applaud.

"Santana! That was great I didn't know you could play the piano. Anyways that is all for today"

Mr. Schue walks into his office and most of the glee club is leaving the room. Puck and Blaine look at me to see if I need a lift or something but I gently decline. I make my way to the door when a hand grabs my arm and I jerk away.

" What's your problem S why you turn down Britt?"

" If you don't know _Q_ I don't hook up with people I don't love"

" What have you been smoking everyone knows you sleep around San"

" Well I don't care Im not dating her"

I turn around to leave when she forcefully turns me around hurting my injured shoulder more.

" Whats going on Santana. You act like your world is falling apart"

"What if it is Stretch marks"

"Real nice new names now. You have a family Santana stop acting like a spoil child!"

" What if I don't have a family. What if I am suffering all this shows is yopu care more about yourself then anyone else"

"…"

" I know damn well you were in that auditorium you saw me at my weakest point and now your acting like a total bitch".

"…."

" No answer huh. I never attacked you at your low and here you are upset that I denied Britt. I think its time you get over yourself _Princess"_

I leave and go to my car. I know what I said was uncalled for but I needed to vent and there she was yelling at me. Now Im going to go home and cry to myself for screaming at the girl I love. What a life I say

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

I don't even know why I was so upset at her. The words just flew out of my mouth before I had time to realize what I was saying. Gosh I'm such an idiot. I know what this feeling is but I'm scared I'm scared to admit it. To admit that Brittney could voice her feelings so easily. I'm jealous Im jealous of her closeness with Santana. We used to be like that but once I got pregnant it disappeared. The day I heard her sing that song in the auditorium I know I saw her differently. No I saw her how I viewed her when we were younger. My first love.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?**


	8. Chapter 8: Mija

**Chapter 8: Mija**

_**Author's Note: So I could use some reviews to see if you like thje direction of this story so far. Plus I could use some songs that fit this theme I have some suggestions but I would like to please the readers.**_

* * *

"Mija where are you"

"I'm home Papi"

"Your late"

"I was at glee "

"That gay club is a waste of your time"

"Like you" I mumbled

"What you say!"

"N-nada papi"

I was climbing the stairs when I mumbled

"Fucking Bastard'

I knew I probably shouldn't have said that but my mood was rotten due to Quinn and my endless spiral of pain I just couldn't help the words from slipping out.

He heard me as I was going up he grabbed my ankle. I desperately put my hand down to try and break my fall

*Crack*

Shit I think I broke my wrist. He dragged me down the stairs and started kicking me in the stomach

"I thought I told you to speak lauder whore"

"…."

The pain was excruciating I couldn't even form words.

He climbed on top of me and locked my hand above my head. I fought desperately but my shoulder was acting like a bitch and my wrist was throbbing now. Fuck if I don't hurry up he is going to-

"You like it rough right _Mija"_

The way he called me mija made me sick. The nasty perverted grin he has on he fucking face makes me want to throw up.

He starts to suck on my neck. His slimy wet tongue licks all over my neck. Leaving his sick saliva all over me. He smells of cigarettes and beer. I feel so disgusted and violated it makes me shiver. I just want him off.

He bits down hard on my neck and lowers his hand to fondle my right breast still locking my hands above my head. I'm thrashing around at this point because I fear what's next. This wasn't the first time but every time he does it, it feels that way.

I feel him hardening on my waist. I cringe at the thought of him rap-

*Knock Knock*

"Who the fuck is that" my father says

'My savior' I think

He throws me behind the couch. Its probably either Puck or Blaine checking in on me. So I start to put back on my shirt. I'm still shaken up but I wont let them see me like that. I try to fix myself up as best as I could as I hear my father talk to whoever was at the door.

I hurry up fixing my clothes and put on a sweatshirt to hide the bite marks, knowing that my father is drunk and might do something reckless. I see him opening the door further to let whoever was there in.

' I bests gets my move on' I say to myself trying to lighten up my mood

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I really wanted to apologize to Santana . What I said was uncalled for. Its just these feelings I have for her are bothering me. I'm not against gays but I just cant be gay. Can I be gay for one person is that even possible?. I get in my car and drive to Santana's. I remember the last time I was at her house we were about 12 then. How easier and simpler it was then to admit you had a crush on your friend who was a girl. It was so innocent but seeing what happen with Brittney my hidden feelings surface full force.

I'm outside San's house now. She doesn't let anyone come over anymore . She said since her father was never home he didn't like people being in the house. Especially with San's reputation its understandable. This place would be party central

I knock on the door and I'm surprised to see Santana's father open the door drunk.

"Hello Mr. Lopez"

" Hello Quinn what do I owe this pleasure"

" Oh I just wanted to speak to Santana its important"

" Important? Well do come in she is right in the living room"

I walk inside after he opens the door further for me to get in. I honestly had a bad feeling but I ignore it. I mean its Mr. Lopez a renown surgeon best in Lima.

" Oh Q its you" Santana said

**Santana's P.O.V**

As I saw Quinn inside my house I began to panic. She shouldn't be here I kept repeating to myself. I also needed to get her out of the house but how exactly? How could I get her out without her finding out my secret.

"Oh Q its you"

"Hey San look I'm sorry -"

" I thought I was going to your house for the chem. project we have"

" What are you talk-"

" So papi I'm going to Quinn's Now"

I push Q out the door and right before I make it out my dad grabs my injured shoulder and squeezes

"No funny business or I will bring your precious sister back home"

I knew he meant it. My dad isn't one for lying and I know he knows where she lives now.

"I understand"

He lets go and closes the door behind me. Quinn still hasn't turn around yet so I know she didn't see the altercation with my dad and I.

"Santana what the fuck is going on"

"Whoa you come to apologize then scream at me. Please go home if this is what is in store for me"

"Sorry I just want to know why you lied?"

Now I need to make another lie. I know I'm a great liar but lying to Quinn is harder and it hurts my heart. I have the perfect excuse.

"I'm actually grounded technically"

"What for"

" For sneaking out the house to go to Pucks place. I'm only allowed out for education reasons. My dead is big on school"

I knew this lie is perfect. I did go to Puck's and I know she knows I did. My dad really was big on education when he actually gave a fuck.

"Oh so I just wanted to talk to you"

"That's cool with me but how bout we go to our spot"

" Could we go to Lima bean first. I could use a coffee"

" Sure thing Q but you are so paying"

As she drives us to Lima Bean. All I could think about was my sister. How realistically my father's threat was. And it is that threat that keeps me here. My sister doesn't know the truth if she found out he wanted her she would jump at the chance to be here again. She loved our parents. I could get out but how do I protect her if I do. That is my real problem.

* * *

_**A/N: So Like I said earlier I need reviews for fuel and leave me a request for a song please please please. The reviews help my thought process so I can right faster.**_

_**Also anyone have an Idea for Santana's sister name . I have an Idea but If yours is better I will choose it :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Truths and Thoughts

_**Chapter 9: Truths and Thoughts**_

_**Author's Note**__**: So let me know if there are any questions regarding this story any insights or a storyline you might want included or think it would be cool**_

**_Don't forget songs are still available to put in the story so list them. I got some songs from some artist I just learned about so its looking nice._**

**_I was listening to Breath me by Sia when writting this chapter. This song totally had me writting this quickly_**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

As were driving to Lima I think about how this may go. We are both hot headed Santana more than myself. I need to keep calm and say what's on my mind. The problem Is what is exactly on my mind. I all ready gather I like San6tana in more than a friend way but is it just cause I'm curious. What if I get together with her and I panic and we break up? Am I even ready for a relationship? Wait why am I assuming she even likes me back or would give me a chance. Its Santana here she sleeps with everyone. What if I am just another one of her trophies? I don't think I could handle that being the truth.

Plus what's with all the secrets going on around her. I know something's up but I'm not sure what it is exactly I mean Santana can get overly emotional for little tings. Maybe I should just ignore it for now I'm sure she would come to me if it was bad. I mean we are best friends so it cant be that bad

_"Fix her Q"_

Just when I think I'm don't thinking about it I can hear coaches voice echoing in my head over and over. Just what exactly did she mean. How would I even be capable of helping her if she cant do it herself.

I try to think back to San's behavior. Sure its been off a bit. The way she carries herself is more like she is tired but couldn't that just be from her morning jogs she says she takes? Then there is her bitchy attitude has decrease but I tribute that from her grogginess to wake up early morning to run.

Well I have to get to the bottom of this al, I swear I will

**Santana's P.O.V**

AS Quinn drives us to Lima beans I can only think of what she might talk to me about. Do you think she might know about me? I really hope not I don't want to drag her into this problem I have either. The thing is I could get out any day of the week. I have the money but I'm scared for my sister. What if I get to her first? I should be able to protect her then. But what if she doesn't believe me. Which it isn't hard for her not to believe me. My reputation is well known around the state the whole the slut and now the lesbian. I need to figure all this out before I can even dream of being with Q.

**Blaine P.O.V**

I am currently with Puck at Lima Bean he said he wanted to talk so here we are. Anytime we meet its always the same thing Santana. We worry about her but there is nothing we can do. Sure going to the police seems like the best option but who will they believe ? A delinquent a gay boy or a supposed whore and lesbian over a renown surgeon. WE live in Lima we would have to be stupid to think it would work. Plus there is the fact that Santana wont leave. She has everything set up to leave if she wanted to but she wont or cant and she wont tell us why.

"Blaine"

"Yea Puck"

"Santana cant keep living like this"

"I know"

"Do you really"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"You never do anything!"

"Like You do Puck!"

"Yea you just stand there acting all emotionless!"

"And all you do is yell and force her back in her shell"

"At least I show I care"

"Yea yelling and blaming her is the best way"

" Well you trying to avoid it is wayyy better"

"I don't avoid I just know she doesn't like talking about it at School!"

" Your useless Blaine"

"Look in the Mirror Noah "

"You two both are" Another voice says

**Santana's P.O.V **

I send Quinn to buy our coffee's while I go say hello to Puck I can hear them arguing in hush tones. When I realize what they are arguing about and their topic I add my two senses

"You both are"

"Santana!" Puck and Blain say

"The one and only in the flesh" I smirk

"What are you doing here" Puck asks

"I'm with Quinn she wanted to talk what are you two doing here"

"Same just to talk"

'Look cut the Bullshit you're talking about me now spill it"

"Fine why the fuck do you stay there are you plain stupid" Puck says to me

"Puck stop" Blaine cuts in

"NO this is what I meant by you Blain always avoiding a confrontation."

"This isn't the time"

"It is. Now Santana stop trying to just down play it and run away and deny all that is happening in your life"

"First off don't you dare call me stupid you don't know what I am going through. Second I would if I fucking could but I cant and they are my reasons okay. I don't need to tell you."

"Really or is that one of your lies too, Just more excuses in your book of deceit".

"Give me one reason I would lie about this"

"I don't know maybe its easier to deny than admit it

"Admit what Puckerman "

"I think that's enough Puck" Blaine says

"No continue Puck since you know so much" I said

"That the loser you call father beats the shit out of you every day"

"Is that all wow Puckerman you sure know my life well"

"And that you care for him"

"yea he is my fucking pops I be lying if I didn't care you jack ass"

"I think we should stop guys" Blain interjects knowing something they both don't know is standing behind them.

"No you guys all want to know right It seems to be some big story for you guys. You want to fucking fix me. Please I'm so screwed up I don't even know where to start. Maybe it's that no one really cares huh. Maybe that when I got outed my grandma disowned me. Maybe it's the fact that everyone hates me. Maybe it's the fact I'm a "whore'. No maybe it's the fact I miss my sister more than anything. And everyday that goes by my heart aches to see her again. Yea me, Santana fucking Lopez is an emotional drama Quinn bitch who cares. But you know what it definitely is"

"San that's enough"

"No Puck you wanted to know right well here it is. You wanted to hear that I get rape by my papi everyday right? No?, or was it you rather the fact it's not just him huh? No it's definitely that I know my sister hates me for leaving me. So don't you dare say I'm running or hiding or what ever you call it. Cause I'm suffering and there is nothing I can do

"T-tana is this true?" Quinn asks

"Oh shit" I say

* * *

_**A:N: **__**I hope this cleared some air. Puck and Blaine did not know she got sexually abused I hinted at it but Puck is too dense sometime to pick it up. I look at it that since he never suspected she actually got abused at all its harder for him to think she got sexually abused like that. So Quinn finally finds out what happened lets see where we go from here**_

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: truth

**Chapter 10: Truth**

_**Author's Note: Short chapter guys. The glee shows have provided no inspiration. So I need to read some fics for some inspiration. I think I'm hitting writers block**_

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Tana is this true"

I was standing there for awhile with our coffees. We had notice Blaine and Puck in the store when we walked in. I wanted to say hi but San pretty much ordered me to get the coffee while she said hi.  
Originally the line was long but I put my best smile on and the male clerk moved me up.

I knew San wasn't expecting me to be finish so quick so I planned on sneaking up on them. But as i grew closer and closer I could hear them arguing. I knew it was probably something I didn't want to hear but with all the secrets going on I thought I deserved to know.

I heard Santana say she was being raped by her father. At that moment it all clicked, the secrets the quitting Cheerios. I started thinking back to how she was always like this even when we first met. Always hiding something, being extra protective, allowing no one in her house but what about her mom?

Did I hear her right did she just say sister. I didn't even know she had a sister .I feel like I hardly even know her anymore like everything was a lie. Can I honestly call her my best friend? How could I be one if I didn't know she was suffering so much? She helped me through me with accepting my pregnancy even though it distances us.

I feel my heart breaking at this revelation of her life. I just want to cry for her. I can tell she probably hasn't dealt with it. And I be damned if I didn't help her through this. I be damn if I let him hurt her one more time. For once I will be her prince in shining armor. I live her and it's about time I start showing it.

"Tana tell me the truth"

**Santana's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening. The one person i swore to never let know found out. She will never love me I'm so damage. She is going to hate me for lying to her all this time. Every moment we shared was a lie. From the day we met I lied to her about my life. Am I really that good a liar that she never noticed anything? Or was it that she just never cared about me that much. I think the latter would kill me if it was true. Because honestly I'm holding on by a thread and that thread is called Quinn.

Honestly I know she knows what I said is the truth but how do I reply to her question. Do I give a sarcastic retort or should I be a bitch or finally cave in. Should I just run I'm not sure. I don't want her to see me weak. I'm suppose to be her prince what am I now her court jester. I'm just a joke now the tough Santana means nothing now. How am I supposed to protect her if I can't even protect myself?

**Regular P.O.V**

"Does it sound like a lie Q"

"We need to talk San"

"…."

"Santana?"

"I'm waiting Q speak"

"I wasn't planning to speak here San"

Quinn takes a glance at Blaine and puck and Santana notices

"Fine but before we do can we head to our spot"

"Of course Tana"

Santana smiles for the first time that day at the remembrance of the first time Quinn ever called her Tana. The day she realized she was in love with her best friend.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is a short chapter I'm really sorry but I felt like I needed to update something. The next chapter will be longer promise**_

_**So while writing this I was listening to some music by a friend of mine. You should check her out on . Misunderstood and kraziicid check em out **_


	11. Chapter 11: Beginnings

**Chapter 11: Beginnings**

_**Author's Note: I know its been forever and I'm sorry. School just caught me off guard sorry. This chapter was written in a hurry so forgive my mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

Our place was not just the place we met but my sanctuary,. I believed as long as this place existed my love for Quinn might just one day be requited that our friendship and relationship would always last. That as long as the flowers bloomed here we would be okay. It was a childish belief then but I still hold it true to this day. Every time I come there is less and less flowers and roses blooming here. I feel as though my one bond with Quinn is fading,. The last time I've visited this place was a year ago around the same time of year. At that point there was hardly any here. I wonder if there is any now

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

I could remember the day we first met like it was yesterday. Her childish grin her brown eyes holding all the concern for me in the world. I was crying that day. Some boys were making fun of me because of my red hair and glasses. If I was fat or lord how much more grief they might have caused me. I ran off and stumbled upon this field of flowers. There was a little girl just staring at the Roses and flowers in awe. That was the first time I ever met Santana.

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

We arrived at our place. And tears almost come to my eyes. There is only one measly rose there. The same white roses Quinn loves. The same one I gave to her the day I realized my Love for her.

I can see in the corner of my eye Quinn walks over and sits on a nearby bench. I walk towards the flower singing.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

I remember all the different lies and stories I fed to Quinn and how she just believed them all.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

The different scars that run across my body by the blade I pressed against my skin

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

How we are hear now to talk about all my secrets

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

How if I just let her in then maybe I wouldn't have found the need to bring people down with my attitudes. I wouldn't have caused such problems back then.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

All the smiles I used to hide my true pain

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

Its time to let it all out I guess

I pluck the rose out and I can see Quinn standing Now as I turn around to look at her

"Why" She says

I don't reply back knowing she wasn't looking for one

" Why lie to me all these years"

" I didn't want you involved"

" What was I just a background character in your story of pain huh"

"Of course not Quinn"

"Well that's how I feel"

"Quinn"

"Explain to me cause I don't understand it hurts T-tana"

After the word Tana flew out her mouth so did her tears from her eyes. That's when I realized that holding it back from her might have hurt her more than I thought it could have. I thought I was helping her. Now I see all I did was put our relationship into question.

" I didn't want you to see me as weak. I was always your Knight in shinning armor. I couldn't take it if I became the damsel in distress to you" I said

" You would always be strong to me San always you protected me for years. You knew me from when I was Lucky and you still let me sit at the cool table with you. I could never think of you different"

" Q"

"However I feel like I lost you no more like I never knew the _real _you"

" I'm sorry"

" For how long has this been going on the whole thing with your Dad"

I could hear how the way she said _Dad_ it was filled with such distaste and hurt. Like the word itself was disgusting.

" since I was 5"

" So before we met?"

" Yea" I replied

She takes her seat back on the bench and I see her process. She beckons me over,. I take her seat and I can tell from her quirked eyebrow she's waiting for me to tall her my story.

"It started when I was five."

* * *

_**A/N:I decided to leave it there so the next chapter I can go in detail and write it. IF there is anymore suggestions for songs please leave it**_

_**And please Review Thanks**__**J**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: My story

_**Author's Note:I wasn't planning to upload this but its halloween so I figured why Not**_

_**. SO I will warn you this chapter is pretty detailed in the account of what happen to Santana. So there are mentions of rape and physical abuse. Read at you own expense**_

_**O btw I want to thank everyone for the support, the followers, favs, and reviews means alot to me  
**_

* * *

" I was five when it started

He would just walk in my room late at night. At first he would just lay in the bed with me but as the days when on he would touch and rub my vagina with his fingers. While his other hand would jerk off . I was young I didn't know what he was doing to me and how wrong he was. He would always tell me 'don't tell mommy its our little secret'.

It continued that way for a few years. By the time I was nine it got worse. He would actually rub his dick on my vagina .

I would cry and cry but he would never stop till he came. I remember he would force me to lick his dick. I remember the foul smell it had. I remember I bit him once and he kicked me in the chest. Ever since that moment the physical abuse began

The worse moment was the day he actually raped and penetrated me both ways. It was terrible the pain. I remember the blood that ran down my leg. The pain I felt between my legs. The look of shear pleasure on his face and the look on my mom's face when she walked in on us. Not only did she walk in she walked in saw stared and said continue and walked out. It was that day I swore to myself I would never forgive her. I hated her all my life and a part of me still does. But not that she's dead I don't know anymore.

I remember the click of the door as she left the room. The tempo of his dick pounding me increase. I remember as he pulled out he came all over my face. How he spit on my face and walked out the door. How I was left there crying beaten and raped. Abandon by my mother who I thought would save me, I walked into my bath room. I showered and joined my sister when she came from soccer practice. Like nothing had happen

It was two years that my fears came true when i was eleven. The fear that he might touch my sister Naya who was nine.

I was walking home from school one day. Naya was home because she was sick. My mom and brother were both out running errands.

I walked through the door and headed to my sisters room. She wasn't there that's. I heard movement in my parents bedroom. I walked in to find him behind her holding her. He was naked in the bed. I grabbed my sister and ran to my aunts house.

She was the only one who knew that my father hits me. She didn't need to know the other details. I told her we needed to get out now.

She always told me whenever My sister and I needed out to just tell her and we would all move away. That was the plan and it would have worked to.

"What happened then" Quinn spoke for the first time since I started. She had been crying throughout the whole story and I guess she finally found her voice.

I had all our paper work and stuff at my aunts just in case this day ever emerged. I knew my parents would never notice me making copies of them. The problem was I forgot to leave the note for my mother. You may be asking why did I care since she didn't seem to care about helping me? She was still my mom.

My aunt told me to just forget it and we could contact her some other way. But I was too hard headed. I needed to tell her and that was the biggest mistake of my life.

Naya was asking me where we were going and I told her on a vacation for a long time. I know she wasn't dumb but she believed it for the time being. I promised Naya that we would always be together and that I be right back. It was a promise I had every intention to keep

I don't know If Naya hates me. I wouldn't be surprised though she loved our father. She trusted him and our family. She will hate me for leaving her all alone.

I told my aunt if I'm not back in an hour to leave without me. She argued that she wouldn't leave without me but we both knew my father would come looking for us if we didn't leave soon. An hour would give me enough time to run back place the note and run to my aunts just in time. However my father intercepted me on the street heading to me aunt's.

He told me he would let my sister go if I stayed. It wasn't a hard decision I knew my options if he got my sister we would both be doom in that hell. My aunt could go to the police but she would lose. My dad is well-known in Lima like you know and my mom would back up my fathers word. So I made the decision to stay.

That was the last day I saw her. She probably hates me since she loved my parents and our brother Ricky.

When I was 12 my father forced my brother to raped me. He said He would kill him if he didnt. My mother just stood by and brother was 15 and a boxer he could have fought my dad off but he took the easy way out. I remember as I peaked at his face he wasnt even crying. From that day on i swore to myself if I ever saw his face that I would beat him up

That was the last time me and my brother ever spoke to each other.

By the time I was 13 my mom and brother up and left one day. My father blamed me. So the beatings became more often and the raping more painful. When he is drunk he would call me by my mom's name. And those times would be more sexually it made me feel terrible.

I never had a normal life except at school and when I was with you. When I was with you I would forget all the pain. That's why I did everything I could to protect you. That's why It hurt so much when you got pregnant I felt like I failed. I just wanted to have a normal life with you. Do you understand why I lied to you. Please tell me you understand Quinn. I don't know what I would do without you in my life"

By this time I'm full blown crying and heaving. I feel two arms embrace me in a comforting hold.

" I'm not going anywhere" I hear Quinn say

" I just wish I could take your pain away Tana but I cant change what has been don't but I be damned if I let you feel this alone again"

I hear her begin to sing a song

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

By the time she finishes I already drift off to a peaceful nightmare free sleep for the first time in years.

* * *

_**A/N: SO how was that?**_


	13. Chapter 13: Reason Why

_**Chapter 13: Reason Why**_

_**Author's note: So the last chapter was heavy. This chapter is way lighter. Some details will be explained . I consider this chapter someone of a filler chapter with some details. Btw im sorry for the extremely late update I plan to get back on track.**_

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

* * *

I felt Santana's body become heavy in my arms. I realized she fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style and placed her in my car. On the way home I text Puck and Blaine to meet me at my house. I had Puck carry Santana up to my room to sleep. I tucked her in and walked back downstairs to where another conversation would soon be awaiting me.

_**Puck's P.O.V**_

"SO what the hell happened when you two left" I asked

" Well we talked about her past and stuff"

" She told you everything?" Blaine asks

" Well I feel as if she is holding something back. I don't know whether its bad or good"

"I got the same Vibe. How about You Noah"

" Me well I don't know I just want her out that damn house"

" We all do but something is holding her there"

_**Blaine's P.O.V**_

I can see puck is getting upset. He is just too foolhardy he cant comprehend how sticky this situation truly is. Its not just a matter of up and leaving. I have a feeling that her sister is involved but I'm not sure. I know her mother died and her father is forcing her to go to her funeral. Its going to be tough because how family has shunned her out as soon as she was outted by Finn. Even her Grandma who she loved dearly threw her out. Santana practically lived there when she could to get away from her father. And her father would allow her because it was his mother but now she has no where to go.

" There has to be something we can do for her" I say

" We can get her out that house" Noah says

"How do you propose that just grabbing her. She will resist"

" Quinn's right Noah. San is staying there willingly now"

" Are you saying she likes being abuse"

" No you idiot. We are saying she feels like she needs to stay there for some reason

"Yea Noah what Quinn said is correct. San is hiding more from us"

_**Santana's P.O.V**_

I wake up and realize I am in Quinn's bedroom. I read the clock on her bedside and it says 5:33. I get out of bed wash my face and start heading down the stairs to the kitchen where I hear noises.

" Are you saying she likes being abuse"

" No you idiot. We are saying she feels like she needs to stay there for some reason

"Yea Noah what Quinn said is correct. San is hiding more from us"

I recognize those voices as Noah, Blaine, and Quinn. The must be talking about me. Hell I'm the talk of the century it seems.

*cough cough*

" Santana nice of you to join us" Bow ties says with a warming smile on his face

I smile in response and head to the fridge to get something to drink

" So how do you feel Tana."

" I'm all right Q thanks for bringing me here"

As I was about to open the fridge a hand stops me

" What do you want Puck"

" I want some god damn answers like why you stay in that house'

" He knows where my sister is that's why"

I see the confusion on his dumb face. I was about to explain when the logical one known as Blaine answers for me

"He is using her against you isn't he. Is he saying he will hurt her again"

"Basically, he knows my sister misses him and me as well even if she maybe piss at me. She would still want to come home. And especially with the funeral coming up she might attend. I don't doubt he will get her to go and if she is there I know she will come back home."

"What if you can convince your sister not to stay or convince her to stay with you but not with your father" Quinn suggests

"That's possible but I ruined her trust in me that day. You didn't see her face when she left. My father made me watch her when she left. The pain on her face still breaks my heart till this day. She will trust his word over mine"

"Not if she sees your bruises. She cant just let those go San" Blaine says

"I guess"

"I guess you have to do this Lopez or your stuck there"

"You don't think I know that Puckerman. I want out believe me but I wont risk it if my sister gets caught up in this whole problem."

"Don't worry Santana we will figure it out for now stay here and sleep we have school tomorrow." Blaine says

"You know I can't stay here"

"Please Tana for me"

See this is why I cant stand Quinn sometimes. She knows my weak points. One is Bread Sticks. Two its her saying Tana and three she knows I would do anything for her.

" Ughh Whatever I'm going to bed see you two in school tomorrow"

I kissed Blaine on the forehead and hugged him. I was alittle piss at puck so I said later Puckerman. And for Quinn I hugged her and kissed her cheek but whispered thank you in her ear.

_**Quinn's P.O.V**_

" We should do something for Santana"

" We already discussed this Baby mama"

" First off don't call me that and secondly I mean like something for her. To let her know we are there for her"

" Like a song"

" Exactly Blaine, I think she will like it"

" I have the perfect song then"

" You have a song Puckerman someone please shoot me now"

" Ha Ha real funny but I do have my moments"

" Okay Noah we will sing it tomorrow during Lunch in the Auditorium. Good?"

" Yea"

" Oh wait I'm curious how did you two find out about San's situation."

* * *

_**A/N: SO was that good. And yes I know I hinted at how they met before but this time it will be more detailed. Also in the next chapter we will see some Quintana goodness.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Meetings

_**Chapter 14" Meetings **_

_**Author's note: well im not a fan of this chapter but I let you guys be the judge for that**_

* * *

**Pucks P.O.V**

"Well it was when we were about 13-14. We were both the cool kids. You remember right Q well it was a rumor that we were going to hook up at this kid's party.

San wasn't in favor for it but you know me I was all game. I would be a legend for being able to take The Santana Lopez's virginity.

So we drank a bit at the party and headed back to my place.

My mom and sister were away so we would have the house for ourselves.

We were kissing and stuff but San didn't seem to interested. But when I squeezed her ass she flipped out. 'Screaming please don't hurt me Ill be a good girl daddy'. I knew something was wrong and my sister had pointed out some bruises San had that's when all the pieces fit together.

I realized her father was hurting her. After I calmed her down I told her she cold sleep in my bed and I would go sleep in my sister's bed.

She told me not to leave her alone. So I grabbed a chair and sat bedside and held her hand. We didn't sleep that night she spent the night telling me about her family and father

That's how I found out"

**Quinn's P.O.V**

" Wow I didn't know that. So it's all a lie. Her sleeping around with you"

" Yea anytime we do we just spend the night playing video games or talking"

" Well I'm glad she had you for support" I say

" How about you Blaine how did you two meet"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I was 9 years old when I moved into my neighborhood. There was a park I would always go to, with a playground. I would hide there when we played hide and go seek.

One day my dad let me go out late at night around 10 pm. He really didn't care since he had work and wouldn't be home that weekend. So it wouldn't have made a difference if he was home or not. So I went out to the playground to look at the stars.

When I reached there I saw a girl sitting in my usually hiding spot.

She was beaten and bloody. Her cloths were ripped. She looked like she went through a shredder.

I made my way over towards her. I knelt and asked her

" Are you okay"

" Do I look okay to you Steve Urkel wannabe"

" Where your parents"

" Not here obviously"

" I just want to help you"

" Go ends world abuse then"

" I got to start with one person first"

" Touché smarty pants"

" Hey how about you stay with me my father isn't coming home tonight"

"You wont do any funny business will you"

" Trust me I wont. Girls are so not me"

" I guess your right. I mean look at you"

" Hey don't hate I look good"

"Sureeee. Now where you live"

" Right up the block here"

I lent her a hand. She was limping so I wrapped my arm around her waist. She froze but then relaxed into me. I knew something was wrong and I knew it was her parents. That night we stayed up watching movies and laughing. Her eyes held so much pain, yet her laugh was filled of joy. I only seen those eyes of pain turn to eyes of joy when we talk about one thing"

" What was it" Quinn asks me

" Can't say it's a secret" I wink

**Quinn's P.O.V**

When I start to think about everything that happen to Santana my heart just shatters. Here she is depending on these two boys to pick her up when she falls, to give her the answer to the pain she is holding and to give her strength to pull through

" Alright guys I think Ima head up and sleep. If you want you guys can stay in the guest bed room. There is a cot in the closet if you need it"

"Thank you Quinn I will take up your offer" Blaine replies

" Yea thanks Baby- I mean Fabray"

" See you guys tomorrow"

**Santana's P.O.V**

When I headed up to Quinn's room. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think about was what was in store when I return home tomorrow. The pain I will feel and the blood I will most likely lose. How I will try to cover it up so my friends wont notice. How everyone in the school believes I am nothing but a bitch and a dyke.

With these thought rolling through my head I make my way up to the roof climbing through the window.

_**Please come now I think I'm falling**_

_**I'm holding on to all I think is safe**_

_**It seems I found the road to nowhere**_

_**And I'm trying to escape**_

_**I yelled back when I heard thunder**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm looking down now that it's over**_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in His grace**_

_**I cried out, "Heaven save me"**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**I'm so far down**_

_**Sad eyes follow me**_

_**But I still believe there's**_

_**Something left for me**_

_**So please come stay with me**_

_**'Cause I still believe there's**_

_**Something left for you and me**_

_**For you and me**_

_**For you and me**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_**Please come now I think I'm falling**_

_**I'm holding on to all I think is safe**_

Before I know it I'm crying. This wasn't the first time I ever thought about suicide. it's a daily thing. But I always fail when I try.

Without even noticing I stand up and make my way to the other edge of the roof

'_No No No' _I think but my body keeps moving without my regard

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I head up to my room expecting to see Santana in bed sleeping giving how late it is. When I reach inside my room no one is there and the window to the back side of the roof is open. I climbed out the window. What I see scares me. I witness San walking straight towards the edge

**Santana's P.O.V**

I make a mental list or the pros and cons of my life and the cons are winning

How I wish Quinn could just hold me and save me from this hell

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I dash towards Santana and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck and hold her tight. I begin to sing a song

_**It's like a storm that cuts a path**_

_**It's breaks your will, it feels like that**_

_**You think you're lost, but you're not lost**_

_**On your own, you're not alone**_

I think about all the years we have known each other and how I finally met the real Santana today.

_**I will stand by you**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**And you can't cope**_

I feel how tears drop on my hands

_**I will dry your eyes**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**It hurts my heart to see you cry**_

_**I know it's dark, this part of life**_

_**Oh, it finds us all**_

_**And we're too small to stop the rain**_

_**Oh, but when it rains**_

She starts to shake violently

_**I will stand by you**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**And you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**And I won't let you fall**_

He knees buckle but I hold her up and slowly I sit us down.

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_

_**I'm right here to catch you**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**It won't get you down**_

_**You're gonna make it**_

_**Yeah, I know you can make it**_

I feel her turn into me grabbing fistfuls of my shirt in her hand.

_**'Cause I will stand by you**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**And you can't cope**_

_**And I will dry your eyes**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**Oh, I'm gonna hold you**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**Won't let you go**_

_**No, I won't**_

**Regular P.O.V**

'_I wish I could just tell You'_

* * *

**_A/N: Tell me how you guys liked it. Oh i need some song suggestions so please leave somthing. Please review!_**


	15. Chapter 15: An act of Love

_**Chapter 15: Acts of Love**_

_**Author's Note: Guys im really sorry about how long it took for this. I went through some rough times with my family and my girlfriend breaking up with me wasnt easSo this is a short chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow pinky promise so bear with me.**_

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day in bed wrapped up in Quinn's arms. I honestly didn't know how I ended up in Quinn's bed. All I remember is her holding me and singing me to sleep. I laid there with her arms around. I watched how peaceful she looked sleeping. The slight smile on her lips. Whatever the reason was she looked happy. I was tempted to place a kiss on her lips but I knew that would be a bad move. So instead I placed a kiss on her forehead and detached myself from her.

I began to walk down the stairs where I saw Blaine sitting down reading the newspaper so typical of him

"Hey Warbler"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I couldn't get much sleep last night. For one Puck snoring is louder than a truck and the other reason was I couldn't stop thinking about Santana. Punk is more the fighter and brute force between the two of us. I was always the emotional one when Santana needed help. So I had to be the logical one. I stood up all night thinking about the possible possibilities that lay ahead for San. What would happen if her sister got involved, if she would believe Santana or her father. All these ideas were running through my head that I wasn't even reading the newspaper I held in my hand

"Hey Warbler"

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Hey Latina" Blaine said

"Well look at you trying new things."

"Well you know me and Kurt try" Blaine winks at me

"How many times do I have to say it I don't want to hear what you and your man toy do in their spare time"

"Haha well its fun to tease you"

" You make a living out of it Blaine"

" It happens" he shrugs

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"San?'

"Yea"

"I think its about time we had one of our famous talks"

" I think your right"

I set the newspaper down and wordlessly make Santana a cup of coffee. When the coffee was done I got up and headed to the couch and placed the mug on the coffee table. I patted the spot next to indicating that I wanted her to sit next to me

I grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on her palm with my thumb.

"What do you planned to do about your sister?"

" I don't know Blaine. I'm scared to meet her what if she hates me"

" I don't think that sweetie"

"You didn't see her face. She was heartbroken when I didn't return. She loved my father probably still does. Imagine her coming back. She will go running straight back to him"

"But if he tries to touch her she is old enough to know that what he is doing is wrong"

" That's the thing Blaine I don't want her to even have to experience that. What if I am not home what if he rapes her that's on me. I couldn't forgive myself"

"Santana"

" I was her everything Blaine she looked up to me. I was the loving devoted sister who just abandoned her."

"You didn't abandoned her"

" Then why does it feel that way"

" Sometimes the only way to protect the one we love is by letting them go. That is what you did you made the ultimate sacrifice by letting her go you saved her."

"I just wish she was here and that we were just happy"

"Then sing it"

I walk into the guest room where Puck was sleeping grabbed his guitar and went back to where Santana was"

I began to strum the chords waiting for San to pick u what I was hinting at.

**Santana's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard the chords I knew the song. My sister and I would always listen to this artist. My sis was in love with this girl. And I must say her music touched me at times.

**I can be tough, I can be strong **

**But with you, it's not like that at all **

**There's a girl that gives a shit**

**Behind this wall, you just walk through it **

I think about how hard and cold I had to be to deal with my father yet I would turn to Naya and become the sweetest sister ever.

**And I remember all those crazy things you said **

**You left them running though my head **

**You're always there, you're everywhere **

**But right now I wish you were here **

I thought about all the nonsense that would come out her mouth

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere **

**But right now I wish you were here **

The crazy antics we would do in my room. We would act like we were performing in front of thousands of people.

**Damn, damn, damn **

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here **

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near **

**I wish you were here **

I remember seeing her walk into my aunts car crying and crying.

**I love the way you are **

**It's who I am, don't have to try hard **

**We always say, say it like it is **

**And the truth is that I really miss **

How straight forward she was when she wanted something. Sometimes it border just plain rude.

**All those crazy things you said **

**You left them running though my head **

**You're always there, you're everywhere **

**But right now I wish you were here **

How every time I looked around the house there she was following me around.

**All those crazy things we did **

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere **

**But right now I wish you were here **

Her infectious smile that when you looked you couldn't help but smile back even on the ugliest of days.

**Damn, damn, damn **

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here **

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near **

**I wish you were here **

I can still hear her screaming how much she hates me as she was unwillingly pushed into the car

**No, I don't wanna let go,**

**I just wanna let you know **

**That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh**

**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know **

**That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go **

The laughs of my father in the drivers seat as he watch me and my sister be torn apart

**Damn, damn, damn **

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near **

**I wish you were here**

I can taste the salty tears that were running down my cheek as I saw my aunt's car drive away.

**Damn, damn, damn **

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

'I miss her'

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I woke up with no one lying next to me. So I headed down the stairs where I heard guitar playing and a painful voice singing. There sat blain playing the guitar and Santana. She was crying but there was a sad smile on her face almost as if she was remembering a past memory and realize t will never repeat.

It tore my heart to see her like this. To remember times she was happy and to know that she has to return to the present and live this shitty life God dealt her.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys this chapter is extremely short. This chapter is just t show you how Santana views herself after her sister leaving and her guilt. The chapters are building up till that moment everyone is waiting for. **_

_**Quinn and SAntana finally confessing**_

_**The meeting of Santana's sister**_

_**The funeral scene**_

_**And Santana's father **_

_**so tell me what you think of the story so far. Also tell me any songs to include.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting Back

**Chapter 16: Fighting back**

_**Author's Note: So I was debating whether to have this whole chapter based on how she feels for her sister or continue how its been going?. I decided to continue it how I originally pictured this day would go. Also im not a fan of Santana's sister name. It bugs me like "Joye could you not some up with a better name than choosing Santana's real name". oh well**_

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I sat on the stairs listening to the end of Santana's singing. When she was finished she leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder. It surprised me exactly how close they were. I guess when you know about what happened to her such a long time you develop a bond no one can break. Looking at them if Blaine was taller and not gay he would be an ideal boyfriend for her. He is smart, caring and loveable. It hurts to look at them now. I just wish I could take her pain away. Before I knew it I was crying. I don't know whether it's from San's singing or the fact that I'm madly in love with her to be getting jealous over a gay guy.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

The song itself I knew meant a lot to Santana. When we were younger I would hear her listening to Avril Lavigne. It didn't seem like her type of music until she explained that Avril was one of her sister's favorite singers.

I felt when Santana rested her head on my shoulder. This was a place I was use to since we were younger. My father always thought we would make a cute couple if I wasn't gay or taller. That seems so comical to me now cause even if I was straight and tall Santana has her heart ensnared by Quinn.

I begin to wrap my arms around her and rub her back when I see Quinn staring at us with tears in her eyes lost in thought. I shake Santana to get her back to her senses. She looks at me and I point my head in Quinn's retreating form. She was heading back up the stairs.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I laid my head on Blaine's shoulder just thinking about all the times I shared with my sister. I dreaded meeting her again. How would she take seeing me living a life with our supposedly loving and caring father while I separated her from this. I know I made the right move but sometimes the guilt just eats at me. Maybe just maybe if I tell her she will believe me and we can be sisters again.

I was about to fall asleep when Blaine gently shook me. He pointed his head towards Quinn's retreating back. It looked like she was crying but I wasn't sure

I debated within myself whether to follow or not. But a part of me believed I wouldn't like her answer so I stayed where I was and drank a bit of the cold coffee Blaine had made.

" Bow ties this is way to sweet"

" I hardly put any sugar in it"

" You know I like my coffee black"

" That stuff isn't good for you San, you don't eat and all you drink is that stuff"

" Were not getting into this now Blaine"

" Then when will we when you faint of starvation you need to eat"

" I don't Blaine I really don't"

"Yes you do"

"Look I am going home to get some clothes and my books for school"

" Cant you just borrow some of Quinn's clothes and you can take my books for the day"

"You know I have to go home"

I gave him that looked that said it all. There was no space for argument.

I put on my shoes and headed back home to where hell awaited me.

**Puck's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound Lopez's voice arguing with Blaine and the closing of the front door. I got out of bed and walked over to wear Blaine was sitting with his head in his hands.

"What happened"

" She went back home. I tried to convince her that she didn't need to go but she gave me that face"

"Oh look how about we all get dress and meet her at her house"

" That way if anything happens we are right there"

"Exactly"

"Who knew Noah Puckerman could think"

" Stop playing jokes and get dress Blain"

I watched as Blain got Up and headed back to the guest room. Before we came to Quinn's we both went home and picked up some extra clothes. We had a feeling we would be staying over.

**Quinn's P.O.V **

I walked back down stairs to see Blaine and puck dressed and waiting for me.

" You ready" Blaine ask me

" Yea but where are we going "

" We are going to Santana's place" Blaine says

" Oh okay let's go then"

" Your not going to ask us why" Puck says

" Well it's obviously about Santana and asking why takes time away from getting there so you can tell me in the car"

"All right then lets head out. I think we should take your car Quinn Im kinda afraid of Pucks driving"

" Sure let's go"

**Santana's P.O.V**

I arrived at home to the stench of alcohol. I see my father passed out on the couch

'_yes' I think to myself_

I head up the stairs grab some jeans and a button down. I put on my black combat boots and head back down the stairs. I was heading to the door when I heard.

" Not even a dear old hello to your good old pops. My heart breaks mija"

" Sorry papi I just didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful"

" Where were you last night"

"Um at Quinn's doing a chemistry Project"

"Don't lie to me" He says as he slaps my face

"I'm not I swear"

"Then why didn't you come home last night" he grabs my arm and forces me to sit on the couch.

"We fell asleep I'm sorry"

" Don't worry I'll make you sorry"

" Papi I have school"

" Does it look like I care now take of your shirt and tank top"

"NO!"

"What you say to my whore"

" I said no you heard me bastard"

*crack*

Shit I forgot he had his hand resting on my bad shoulder. The pain was excruciating I think he broke something.

"I can do more bitch"

"I would love to see you try"

I knew I was digging myself my grave but I couldn't help it. With my moms funeral tomorrow I just needed to vent. And I chose the worse person to vent out to.

He grabbed me by my caller and threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall hard and my sight became dizzy for a second. He then punched my in the gut. I gasped for air but known ever came. I placed his hand over my mouth and continue to punch me in the gut. Struggling for air and trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess I knead him in the groin. My father went down fast and hard. I kicked him with my combat boots right in the gut. I felt something hard hit my boot must have been a rib.

I grab my bag and stumble my way to the door.

I open the door to find the most beautiful girl staring back at me.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Blaine filled me in on his talk with San and his argument as well. Puck came up with the great idea to come meet San at her house. He shocked me there but I guess when It comes to things involving Santana nothing is really so simple.

We stopped in front of Santana's house. I made my way to the front door. There was no way we could send Puck he would punch Mr. Lopez right on the dot. And Blaine well Mr. Lopez never really liked him cause he was gay. So it was a simple decision for me to make my way to the door

I was about to ring the bell when the door flew open to a beaten up and bleeding Santana.

"Oh my god tana"

"Hey Q" That's all she had to say to break my heart. Her voice was so tired and beaten. She was breathing hard with blood tricking from her lips. But what hurt the most was the air of normalcy she had. She said Hey like nothing had even happened

"Lets get you inside the car"

"Thanks" was all she said

I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed her arm around my shoulder. As we turned our backs on the house I could see that Puck and Blaine Had each exited the car.

"Puck open the front passenger door for me"

He wasn't happy but Blaine had calmed him down somehow. I continued to walk slowly with San to the car. After I placed her in her seat I took one last look to see her father looking out the window with a face that sent chills down my spine.

I enter the car and as soon as I did, San reached out her hand to take mine. I didn't hesitate for a second. I kissed her palm and then her forehead. I then turned the car on and started to drive.

I looked through the rear view mirror and could tell Puck wanted to say something but Blaine beat him to the punch

" Well whose ready for school" he said with a wide smile. I knew he was trying to ease the tension.

"I'm not" Santana says

" Of course you're not!" Puck says

" Not now Noah" Blaine's says

"Look Puckerman I know you mean well but please Im not in the mood right now"

Puck shut up right away. I've never seen Santana look so utterly defeated before.

I pull up to a red light and lean over to whisper in San's ear

"I'm hear for you always Tana"

As I was leaning back over to my side, she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. When I say my heart skipped a beat it really did. Damn Im falling for her fast

**Santana's P.O.V**

As I kissed Quinn's cheek I could have sworn I saw her blush. But that's impossible right. For the time being I put it to the back of my mind and get mentally prepared for school. I could see the school in sight and started to get nervous. What if someone notices my shoulder. I already cleaned up the dry blood but I was still worried.

Puck and Blaine exited the car. I was about to head out the car as well when Quinn stopped me.

She looked down at our intertwined hands and said.

"I will never let you go so don't give up"

She kissed my hand one more time before exiting the car. It was like she read my mind. I was seriously contemplating whether or not to just end it all. After the fight with my dad I knew it would be bad when I come home today. But there she was again giving me hope. At that moment I knew what I was fighting for

I saw her walk around to open my door and reached her hand out for me to take.

I grabbed her hand and said

"Thank you"

* * *

_**A/N" So this was chapter**__** 16. I hoped you guys enjoyed. And im seriously running out of song ideas I have two more I know but I need some more to base my chapters on. I also need a song about abuse like I wrote up the chapter and all but I need a song and I cant find any so please if you know one that might fit please tell me So if you have any ideas please do tell.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Familiar Faces

**Chapter 17: Familiar faces**

_**Author's note**__**: So this will be the faithful meeting. Someone's back in town**_

* * *

**Regular P.O.V:**

The day went on as normal as possible. Santana dealt with the bullying and teasing as usual. Quinn and Puck tried to be there as much as possible. Quinn comforted Santana every time she got. There wasn't a moment through out the day that they weren't holding hands. Santana was grateful for her presence. Just the slightest of touch put her at ease. Quinn was always there as if she always Known. She never pushed like Puck did and she was a lot more expressive of her feeling than Blaine was. Blaine could only do so much do to the fact they hardly hang in school besides glee. Quinn was like the perfect mix of Puck and Blaine. Of course it helped she was the love of Santana's life.

It was second period and Quinn and Santana were walking to their next class when Kurt and Blaine came up to them.

"Hey have you girls heard of the new girl at school" Kurt asks

"No haven't heard or seen her. What she look like"

"Well Quinn for one she's gorgeous but she has this rock look to her. Its hard to place a finger on her. I get the feeling hey style will be killer literally. She is fierce"

"Don't mind him you know how he gets about fashion. She must have glowed on his fashion radar." Blaine stated

"Glowed are you kidding me she more like sparkled. I swear people don't know how to dress nowadays"

"Well when you see her tell her no one steals Santana Lopez's bad ass ness."

"Awe is someone getting jealous now Tana"

" Shut it Q. Its just everyone knows I'm the hottest bitch here just letting her know whose on top"

"Well I'm glad to see you still got that spark Satan. Well I got to go. I have some more gossip to learn about this new girl"

" Bye Porcelain" Santana said

"Bye Kurt" Quinn and Blaine replied

"I'm glad to see you have some fierceness left in you"

" Please it never left I just have a reason to fight harder now"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I knew exactly what San was referring to when she said that. Quinn's giving her more hope everyday. I just hope Quinn doesn't break her heart

**Quinn's P.O.V**

When she said that she was staring right into my eyes I didn't know what she meant exactly or why she was looking at me when she said it. But it made me feel special and Loved. I need to tell her and soon I don't think I can handle not officially being with her. But what about my mom?

**Regular P.O.V**

It was Lunch time now and all the glee members were sitting together. Quinn was on the right of Santana and Puck on the left. Kurt and Blaine sat directly opposite of Santana and Quinn.

"Oh my god guys I found everything about the new girl" Kurt states

"Really man you need to tell me is she hot" Puck asks

"How about you tell us where she came from" Blain asks casually

"Well she used to live here but she moved away when she was a kid"

" So what's she doing back in town" Quinn joins the conversation

" Well she convinced her Aunt to move back and she has a funeral to attend tomorrow. Bless her soul"

While all this was going on Santana really wasn't intrigued by the new girl. It wasn't like she didn't care it just that she had bigger things on her plate than to worry about the new girl. She has her own life to be worried about.

" So what she look like man" Puck asks

" She's Spanish, average, height, brown eyes and light brown hair. She looks a lot like Santana actually"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Puck was way to interested in getting in this new girls pants to realize how fishy this all seemed. And I don't mean fishy in the bad sense but more like how similar she sounds. I cant place it yet but I feel like today is going to end up bad"

**Quinn's P.O.V**

When Kurt said she looked a lot like San my doubts increased. I had to figure out if this girl Kurt was describing was in fact Santana's Sister

"Hey did she tell you when she moved away " I ask

"Sure she moved with her Aunt when she was nine"

At that moment Blaine looked me dead in the eyes. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

I tapped Santana on the shoulder to pull her attention away from her phone

"I think you should listen to this" I whispered in her ear.

She had confusion marked al over her face but I gave her a sad smile in return

"So whose funeral is she attending tomorrow" Blaine asks

"Its sad but she's attending her Mother's funeral"

"Did she tell you why she moved here" Santana ask

"Yea she's looking for her sister who is two years older. They were separated. Her sister pretty much left her to be with her Aunt pretty tragic if I say so myself" Kurt replies

"Kurt you don't know the situation" Blaine tries to defend what Santana did

"If I had a sister or brother I would do whatever it took for us to be together not send her off. And what makes matters worst not once has she heard from her" Kurt argues back

"I got to go" Santana replies

"Tana please stay here with us"

"What's her name" Puck asks

"Why don't you ask her she's standing right behind you"

" My names Naya, Naya Lopez"

" Lopez as in Santana fucking LOPEZ" Kurt all but squeals

" Hey sis" Naya says her voice holding no emotion

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Naya" I say disbelief filling my voice

"Awe don't sound so shocked to see me you don't think I would just leave and never come back did ya"

" Naya you don't understand" I stood up now to meet her eye level I cant believe how tall she's grown she's almost my height

"Understand what Santana"

" The situation I was in"

"Then please enlighten me as to why I had to grow up with out my parents, with out my brother and sister, and to why I never once received a note from you. Just one note Santana that's all I ever needed. Fuck even Ricky sent me a couple" She all but screamed.

"I…I cant tell you"

*Slap*

"I'm not a little child anymore Santana. You deserve to give me a reason why you ruined my life"

Quinn stood up at that moment.

"She is still you sister you cant treat her like that" Quinn says

"The day she left was the day I lost my sister" Naya replies hurt lacing her voice

I watched stunned at the back of my sister as she walked away from me. As she walked away I had a flashback to that day as I sat by and watch my sister leave to never return.

"Santana"

"…"

"San"

"I'll see you guys later "

"Tana"

"Let her be this is a lot for her to take in. We will follow her once she leaves the lunch room" Blaine whispers in my ear.

**Naya's P.O.V**

I know what I said and did was uncalled for. I wish I could take that slap back. I was just caught up in the moment. I love my sister it just hurts to see her in the life I could have been living. I had no friends back at home. My aunt's ex use to beat me. I would cry at night praying that Santana would save me some day. That she would come barging through the door and hold me. That she would take me back home.

Eventually my aunt got the strength to leave him. But the damage was already done And here I am back in Lima.

I head to the auditorium figuring no one would be there

I walk in and here the piano playing. I know this song so I begin to sing along to the tune.

**Naya Sings **

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me,

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

**Santana Sings**

Na na, na na na, na na

I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

**Both sing**I've had my wake up, won't you wake up

I keep asking why?

And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it

It happened you passed by

**Naya Sings**Now you're gone,

**Santana Sings**

Now you're gone

**Naya Sings**

There you go,

**Santana Sings**

There you go

**Naya sings**

Somewhere I can't bring you back

**Santana Sings**

Now you're gone,

**Naya Sings**

Now you're gone

**Santana sings**

There you go,

**Naya sings**

There you go

**Santana sings**

Somewhere you're not coming back

**Naya sings**

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

**Santana sings**

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

**Both sing**

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

* * *

_**A/N: So how was it?**_


	18. Chapter 18: Hell

**Chapter 18:Hell**

_**Author's note: **__**So the two have finally met. We will see will this leads our lovely Santana**_

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

We were singing just like we use to when we were younger.

We both had tears in our eyes from singing this song. It summarized everything we felt

. I want to tell her about our father but I don't want to ruin the image she has of our father.

I was brought out of my thinking by her sitting down next to me

"You know A day never went by that I didn't think of you" I tell her

"Why did you send me away"

"Something's are better left unknown. You shouldn't have come here in fact"

"I wanted to see my sister but I don't see her"

"What do you mean"

"Your not the same San"

"Time changes people"

"Stop speaking in this cryptic bullshit San. Tell me what's going on. Why did you send me away"

"Come to glee with me"

She nodded her head in agreement. I wasn't sure want I was going to say to her or what I was going to sing but I knew she deserved an answer. Sure I have changed but so has she and I swear Ill be there for her as long as she needs me.

**Naya's P.O.V**

We were walking towards glee when she grabbed my hand

"Whatever happens just know I would do anything for you" Santana tells me

I wordlessly nod my head and walk in to the glee room with Santana.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Allright ladies and gentlemen" Mr. Shue called out to the glee club

"Seems as though we have a visitor amongst us"

Everyone turn to look at Naya who is sitting next to Santana

"Okay everyone listen up and listen good. The rumors are correct thanks to Kurt but yes this is my sister Naya Lopez" Santana states

The glee clubbers whisper among themselves

"I didn't know she had a sister" Tina says

"Yea according to what Kurt found out she moved with her aunt when she was nine"Mile states

" Wow that must be rough on her. And here Santana is living it up getting boob jobs and having the time of her life" Artie says

**Santana's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the glee club getting ready to sing my heart out when a knock was heard on the door behind me

"Mija is that you"

Did I Just hear what I thought I heard right now. I don't think I ever wished I didn't know Spanish so much in my life than right now

"Papi" I see my sister run towards my father with tears in her eyes and hugs him.

Im torn between leaving now and staying with my sister.

I see out of the corner of my eyes that the glee club have warm smiles on their faces due to the reunion. All but Quinn, Puck and Blaine are smiling.

I can feel the shaking from within me creep up. I'm so scared I never felt this scared before. Am I scared of what he might do to me if he thought I told her or what he might possible do to her when I'm not around.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I could see the slight shaking of San's hand. So I got up and grabbed her hand.

"Its going to be okay" I whispered in her ear

Puck and Blaine both got up but walked towards

"San you need to go over to where your father and sister are if you want to beat him. You cant break down here" I whispered so only Santana could here me.

Without answering she tugged me towards their direction.

I was wondering how Santana would handle this. Would she be cold to her father or keep up a mask for her sister's sake.

"Hola papi, Que estas haciendo aqui? Santana stated

" No puedo venir a visitar a mi hija, la hija que me separo de." Her father replied

" Yo! no hice tal cosa. Usted! causo este"

I could hear Santana getting upset from what I could make out. Santana had asked what he was doing here and her father replied saying I cant come visit my daughter, the daughter you separated me from. He knows damn well Santana was forced to but he knows Naya is listening and to get her on his side he needed to lie. But then Santana came back and said I did no such thing, You caused this.

I squeezed her hand to remind her that I am here and that there are others in the room. And even though none of them are Spanish Mr. Schue and his students can make out parts of what they were saying.

"Well Glee club is over you guys can all leave now" Mr. schue interrupted. I guess he could sense this was not a topic worth all ears hearing.

"Come on Naya lets go home" Santana's father says

" Im sorry papi but me and Naya still need to talk right Naya"

" Umm yea it be just a minute papi. Ill meet you in the car"

"Fine but I need one minute with you Santana"

**Santana's P.O.V**

I directed Quinn to take Naya to a seat and keep her company till I was ready. Quinn was hesitant but I assured her I would be okay.

I walked outside the door. I saw my father look around and noticed no one was around. He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against the wall.

"I swear If you as much as open your mouth to her about you know what I'll make your life a living hell" He said

" Like you haven't already"

" Oh please my little Santanita you haven't gotten nothing yet"

"Ill be the judge of that _Papi_" I snarled at him

I saw the look in his eyes he wanted to hit me but knew he couldn't do it here so he did the next best thing to creep me out. He kissed me roughly and rubbed me through my pants. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong I couldn't break just yet.

" Get the fuck off me" I whispered harsly with pure venom lacing my voice.

Before he walks away he grabs my chin and says

"Chose wisely hell or my grace"

I watched as he walked away. I was stunned how much worse could my life get. I had to tell Naya I knew that. But what if this hell he kept saying I had in store if I opened my mouth was about her. I couldn't risk that could I.

I gathered myself and walked back in side the room. I noticed that puck and blaine were still in the back off the room sitting down. My two little heroes never leaving my side. I really owed them my life. Then I look to Quinn my hope my sunshine and my angel. She gets up and walks up to me and hugs me.

"Did he hurt you she whispers to me"

I lied and shook my head no

She told me don't lie to her and that we will talk about it later

"Your so strong Tana let me be there for you sometimes"

I whispered a "Thank you" and walked over to the piano

I couldn't think of a song to sing but when I looked at my sister just sitting there I instantly knew the song I would sing.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I know I said that Santana knows the song truth is I don't know what song to do. So ima need you help In choosing. I need a song about pain and rape or beatings or even both. I remember a song on you tube but cant remember it. So please im begging leave you song in the review section or pm me. I just need ideas . I want the perfect song and I really would like a suggestion**_


	19. Chapter 19: Revelation

**Chapter 19: Revelation**

_**Author's Note: So I'm not completely satisfied with the song. However It kind of fits. So I hope you all like this chapter**_

* * *

I grabbed a guitar and begun strumming the tune.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Saturday evening, Saturday evening, a quarter to five

Oh, we see him arrive at the door

Pushed you aside as he staggered inside

Spitting alcohol over the floor, a storm is a-brewing

It's sure to fall soon as I look at you from the shore

So you'd better hold on

_I thought back to when my father would come home drunk _

'Cause it's Saturday night

And your friends are all out and you feel like shit

'Cause they never call you, no, they never call you

No, they never call, never call, never bloody ever

_How I would wish someone would call me just to get my mind of the pain that would surely come_

Call me a name and I'll hit you again

You're a slut, you're a bitch, you're a whore

Talk to your daddy in that tone of voice

There's a belt hanging over the door

So you run to your room and you hide in your room

Thinking how you can settle the score

_The name calling that would go on. Slut Whore Puta every name he called me it._

But it's a Saturday night and a quarter to six

And your friends are all out but you live in the sticks

Still they never call you, no, they never call you

No, they never call, never call, never bloody ever call

_How I wish I was hanging out with Quinn how I wished she call but she never did. We were either too young to have phones are we were fighting as we got older_

Blue flashing light last Saturday night

Brought the neighbors all out on the street

Watched as the firemen carried you out

The we stared at each others feet

Now everyone sees and yet nobody says

Are we all just afraid of the heat?

_I thought of my neighbors who were sure to have known what was going on. And how they all stayed quiet_

But it's Saturday night and I'm lying alone

In the bed that I made, disconnected the phone

Still they never called you, no, they never call you

No, they never call, never call, never bloody ever call

_How he had just left my room after raping me wishing there was just someone I could turn to anyone._

"I don't know how to exactly tell you this Naya"

"I don't follow what was that song about did someone hurt you San" My sister says sadly

"…" tears well up in my eyes I don't know how I'm suppose to tell her. It will turn her world upside down.

"Who hurt you Santana please I'm your sister you can tell me" She reached and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" Papi'

It was like my body was on fire. That was the reaction she had. As if touching me was burning her hand. I looked up to her eyes and could see the hurt and hatred in them. For a second I thought she actually believed me, for a second I did

"Why are you doing this" She yelled at me

"Doing what?" I said back to her

"How can you tarnish papi's name. He is a loving father!"

"You don't know him Nay"

"I lived with him for 9 years!"

"Are you saying I'm lying!"

"Why would I believe you"

" I'm your fucking sister that's why!"

"He is my god damn father"

" Know what go be with him. But don't say I didn't warn you"

I was about to storm out the room when Quinn yelled at me

"Santana" Quinn said"

I didn't mean it not in the slightest. I would do anything for my sister but the fact she didn't believe me hurt me more than any punch could. My fears were confirmed when it came down between my father and me she would choose him. Our relationship as sisters is ruined.

I slumped in defeat with my back towards Naya I asked

" Give me one reason, why would I lie to you"

"…"

" Why I would lie to the one person I swore to I would protect"

"…"

I was slowly unbuttoning my shirt

'Tell me"

"…"

I let my shirt fall to the floor. Bruises on my arms were seen

" Tell me why I would lie to you Naya please tell me cause I'm lost"

"…"

I began to lift up my tank top.

" Do you know how much it hurts?"

"…"

"To have your own sister call you a liar"

" …"

"To know you did everything for her"

"…"

I turned around to face her

"And she will never understand why"

" My god"

Those were the first words she said to me. "My god, my stomach and back look like someone had me as their punching bag. My skin was no longer one toned. It was marked with bruises in all different stages of recovering. Green, Blue purple, red ,black like a fucking coloring book. But not just that I had scars from when he would slice me with his knife. Carving into my skin as if I was just a piece of meat. I knew this wasn't good enough to prove it was him.

So I walked over to her. She was petrified by the sight. I could see Quinn was too she's never seen any over my bruised. Blaine and Puck were surprised my how new they looked.

I grabbed her hand and asked her

" Do you remember what papi use to call me?"

She nodded her head

I pushed down my sports bra over my left breast just to the point above my heart to where he inscribed a word on me

_**Santanita**_

A word that would forever be there no matter what

My sister fell to the floor and cried. She knew now she knew this was all his fault. No one has ever called me that but him and she knows it.

I knelt and held her closely

"That's why I sent you away"

She never replied just cried harder

I thought it be best if we waited till another day to explain more. So I motioned to Blaine who was actually still comprehensive to get my clothing. Quinn was crying and looked stunned. Puck was furious he never saw all my bruises like Blaine had. Can you blame me Blaine is gay its just normal to show him my half-naked body than man-whore Puck. Even though I know he would never hurt me. Years of abuse has left me with my fears of men at times.

" Naya I need you to go with Quinn, Puck and Blaine can you do that for me"

She nodded her head once more but held me tighter

"Where are you going" she asked me hoarsely

" I have something's I have to take care of okay"

I separated myself from her and told her Ill be okay and to just go

I could tell Blaine, Puck and Quinn all wanted to know where I was going but this was something I had to take care of by myself.

"Go out through the back to avoid my father" I told Blaine and he nodded okay

I was walking to the front door when a hand grabbed mine

It was Quinn

"Can you promise me something" She asks

"Of course Quinn"

" Come back to me just come back to me "

We were staring at each other intensely.

"I promise I will"

I turned around to walk away when she pulled me back and kissed me.

Kissed me on the side of my cheeks that is very close to my lips. I could practically feel her lips on mine.

" Don't break it" she smiled at me

" I wont"

I squeezed her had one last time before walking backwards letting our hands separate through the space between us.

I walked out the door looking for my father's car. I notice it wasn't there.

'_He probably knows' _I thought to myself

Judging by how long we took in there he probably guessed I told her. He would be right.

So I begin to walk home. Home towards my personal hell.

* * *

_**A/N: So How was the chapter. Liked it hate it tell me how you feel. I pretty much know where I'm going from here so the chapters should be coming out faster and on schedule if I ever decide to have one.**_

_**Please feedback Is welcome it helps me tremendously .**_


	20. Chapter 20: Worry

**Chapter 20: Worry**

_**Author's Note: **__**Well this chapter is basically Quinn's thought (brief) on what happened in the last chapter. I consider this chapter a filler to build up to the next one. So I hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

" My god"

Those were the first words she said to me. "My god, my stomach and back look like someone had me as their punching bag. My skin was no longer one toned. It was marked with bruises in all different stages of recovering. Green, Blue purple, red ,black like a fucking coloring book. But not just that I had scars from when he would slice me with his knife. Carving into my skin as if I was just a piece of meat. I knew this wasn't good enough to prove it was him.

So I walked over to her. She was petrified by the sight. I could see Quinn was too she's never seen any over my bruised. Blaine and Puck were surprised my how new they looked.

I grabbed her hand and asked her

" Do you remember what papi use to call me?"

Quinn's P.O.V

I saw Santana's body for the first time. Like really saw her I couldn't believe my eyes. How could someone go through this much pain. How could they still live and act like nothing happens.

I watched as Santana asked Naya

" Do you remember what Papi use to call me?"

I was curious to what that meant and what she showed Naya but I knew that was a moment for them. When Santana showed her . Naya crumbled down to the floor. I would have too if it wasn't for Blaine holding me.

Santana had asked me, Puck and Blaine to look after her sister. While she probably went home to deal with her father. I wanted to go but I knew we all did that she had to go alone.

So while she was walking towards the front door and The rest of us were walking towards the back door to leave. I found myself running towards her.

Can you promise me something" I asked her out of breath

"Of course Quinn"

" Come back to me just come back to me "

I meant two things when I said that to her. For her to physically come back in one piece but it also had an underlying meaning. I wanted her to come back to me. I couldn't picture a day without her in my life. A day without her would be my hell I'm sure.

When I said that we were staring at each other intensely. She trying to figure out what I meant. And me just wanting to stare into her beautiful eyes waiting for a response

"I promise I will"

The way she said it was like she understood the message. Could that mean she loves me too I wondered to myself

I saw her turn around to walk away when I pulled her back and kissed her

I kissed her on the side of her cheek .Close to her lips but not on. I wanted to kiss her full on but I decided not

" Don't break it" I smiled at her

" I wont"

She squeezed my had one last time before walking backwards facing me. Letting our hands separate through the space between us.

I stood there for a moment. Santana had just left. I wanted to kiss her but I chickened out. Plus it seemed as though that moment was straight out of a movie. The lover kisses her special person as they leave for war to never return. I wanted our first kiss to be on our terms not out of fear or anything like that.

I turned around and ran to catch up to Puck and Blaine was giving me this knowing smile like he knew something was going on but I ignored him and continued walking towards the car.

The drive home was in silence. I let Blain drive my car while I sat in the back seat comforting Naya. I don't know what it was that defeated any doubt in her that her father did this. Santana showed her something but me Puck nor Blaine saw what it was.

We arrived at my house and all walked in. I offered to get everyone some drinks but Naya wouldn't leave my side so Blaine opted to get them.

"Will she be okay" Naya asked me

"Your sister is the strongest person I know"

"We shouldn't have let her go back there"

"I agree but-"

"But what we left her to deal with a _man _who made her life a living hell"

I knew she was right. She shouldn't have been left alone to go deal with her father. Even though she never mentioned she would be going home we all knew that's where she was going. She had to put up her last stand and she wanted no needed to do it alone. I'm torn between going after her the girl I'm in love with or protecting the one person she loves the most. I could send Puck to go after Santana but I think she fears if he isn't home or gets passed her she would go straight after Naya. That's why she didn't ask for any back up. Plus where else would he look than here. I could go but Naya doesn't know Puck and Blaine it be wrong to leave her with these strangers.

"Quinnie"

" Its been years since you called me that Naya"

"Im scared for her"

" I know sweet heart we all are but if there is one thing I know about your sister is she always keeps her promises"

"She didn't keep it when she promised she be there with me when we left"

"She had to make a decision. To risk you going through her fate by letting you stay with her and being together or letting you go and possibly living a better life."

"I guess"

"Don't worry she be here and then she will never leave your side I promise. Even if I have to drag her myself"

Blaine had arrived back with out drinks. It had been two hours since San left and I was starting to get worried. I could tell everyone was worrying if something bad had happen. No one wanted to let her go but we all knew she had to do this even Puck Knew it.

"So Naya where is your Aunt" Blaine asked

" Um back In LA she never actually came"

" What does that mean you're here on your own?" I asked

" Yea I found a letter about My mom's death and I came down here to find my fa well that man and attend the funeral"

"So she has no idea you're here" Puck asked

"Well I left a note saying I'll be here." Naya replied

" Where were you planning to stay" Blaine asks

" With Santana and _Him _I guess"

" Well Now your staying here with me okay and I'm sure San will be staying here as well" I tell her

"Thank you" Naya says

"Of course your like family. How about you get some rest in the guest bedroom a lot has happened. I'm sure San would rather see you smiling then your tired red-eyed face"

"Yea your right"

Puck, Blain and I watched as she marched up the stairs. I really only sent her off cause I needed to talk to Puck and Blaine

" We need to talk" I say

" Damn right!" Puck exclaims

" Someone needs to go after Santana" Blaine says worriedly

" I'll go" Puck offers

"I don't think that's a good idea" I say

" Why" Puck asks

"Cause God forbid something happen. The first place he will look for Naya is here we cant have our strongest guy gone"

" But what if she's fighting him now she needs a strong person"

"But she would also want Naya to be protected no matter what happens"

" Quinn's right Puck. How about me and Quinn go this way you stay with Naya and San will have the both of us

I was grabbing the keys when

_***Knock Knock***_

'_Shit' _I thought to myself.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Ohhh dramatic ending who is it. Santana?….or….. Her father**_

_**Till next time. Leave a review please and any suggestions for a song. I find knowing the songs I will include make the writing process faster**_


	21. Chapter 21:Who is it?

**Chapter 21: Who is it**

_**Author's Note: **__**No long intro but I warn you you might need some tissues for this chapter.**_

* * *

Santana knew where I hid the extra Key so she would have just walked in.

'_It could be him'_

"Puck!" I screamed out

"What's wrong?" He replies

"I think its San's father at the door"

There was a moment of silence. It was like we were assessing the situation. One where is Santana. Is she still at her house hurt or worse dead. Two what were we suppose to do. Three teenagers holding off a possible killer. Three explaining to Naya why her sister never returned home. All these thoughts were swarming through all our heads cause It surely was running through mine.

"Well either way we still need to answer the door" Blaine says calmly but worry fill his eyes.

"I'll punch his lights out if its him I swear to god."

"okay Puck opens the door, how bout you go look after Naya Blaine" I tell them

I watch as Blaine makes his way to the staircase to ascend them to where Naya is.

Puck grabs an iron rod from the fireplace and is holding it in his right hand while his left goes for the door knob.

I know what your thinking where is the peep-hole? Unfortunately when my dad left the house he broke the door and the replacement door doesn't have a peep-hole.

What I saw in front of my eyes when Puck open the door brought tears to my eyes.

I saw Santana leaning heavily on the side of the door, her breathing was ragged and her clothes were torn. She had a gash on the side of her head that was still bleeding. She was holding her right side tightly. Almost as if she let go her insides would fall out

"Are you just gunna stand there or let me in Puck" Santana says weakly

Puck must have been dazed at the sight as well. She looked horrid. It seemed as though her words finally translated in Puck mind so moved to the side to let her in. He moved like he was in a trance

Santana took one step inside the house. She was limping but soon after her body gave up on her and she was falling head first towards the ground. I moved quick and embraced her holding her up

"I got you San" I tell her

"You always do"

The way she said it sent chills down my spine. All these innuendos are getting to me. But that aside I helped her to the couch.

"Puck go get some rags and bandages with some hot water. They should be in the bathroom. Oh and grab the medical kit that's there to"

I was about to get up and go get Blaine to help me when her hand stopped mine

"Please don't leave me" She says with tears in her eyes

"Never tana"

So I decided to send a text to Blaine to come down stairs and that Santana was here

As Puck was coming back Blaine was descending the stairs.

We worked for a half an hour cleaning up dry blood marks and her cuts. We succeeded on stopping that gash on her temple.

There was a tense silence. We all wanted to know what had happened. Where her father is but we knew it was to soon to talk about it just yet. So Puck came up with another great idea. His second for the week. His idea was to sing that song we planned on singing awhile back.

So he went to go grab a guitar from Quinn's room

**Puck sing's**

Take a breath, I pull myself together

Just another stair until I reach the door

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away

_I thought about when she first told me how I broke down in the bathroom after she fell asleep. How I had to control my feelings to do what was best for her. How every time I saw her eyes as I opened my door I knew she needed an escape. How I wish I could say something to make you feel like it be alright._

**Puck Blaine and Quinn sing**

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

**Blaine Sings**

When I hear you voice its drowning in whispers

It's just skin and bones, it's nothing left to take

And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better

If I only I could find the answer to help me understand

_I thought about how skinny she was and the times I had to convince her to eat. The times I would hold her hair up because her stomach couldn't keep the food down. The pain in her voice when she talks to me and the crying from the years of pain. I just wanted to understand what I could do to take it all away_

**Quinn Puck and Blaine Sing**

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

**Quinn sings**

That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground

If you lose faith in you

I'll give you strength to pull through

Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting

If you fall you know I'll be there for you

_I thought back to the night when she was on the roof. How scared I was that I might lose her. I swore that if she ever lost faith I would be her guardian angel. That I'll lend her my body and soul to help her get through this affair. That any time she fell I would be there to pick up the pieces to catch her when she fell_

**Puck and Blaine sing**

If only I could find the answer to take it all away

**Quinn Sings**

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know I wish I could save you, I want you to know I wish I could save you

**Santana's P.O.V**

As they were singing the song my little sister came down the stairs and held me close. I was touched by their song. Just the raw pain that was held in their voices. The tears in all their eyes. I knew they were hurting just like I was.

They had just finished the song and were looking at me with tear filled eyes

"Puck" I smiled

"yea?" he says

"You have say more than you can to take the pain away. You think I would be here if it wasn't for your overbearing protectiveness. I know how many fights you get into with the football team over me."

"…"

" Do you think I show up at your door from time to time just for the heck of it. Its cause every time I go there you give me a sense of normalcy. Just sitting there playing video games and talking about girls. You save me everyday just by being there. Your more than I could ask for"

He didn't reply but more tears came but he was smiling. He got up from where he was sitting to give me a hug.

"Thank you Santana"

" Don't thank me It should be the other way around. Thank you Noah"

He went back to sit in his chair

"Blaine"

"yes?"

"You understand me in ways that are down right scary. You know when to push me and you know when I need my space. You have seen probably the most ugliest side of this ordeal but not once did you leave me to fend for my own. You helped me be who I am who I truly am"

"…"

You already save me. Do you think I would be here if it wasn't for you helping me keep a somewhat healthy diet. You've known for years and when I show up at your door. You just know what I need whether its to talk about everything or nothing. You make me feel better by just being you. Your sweet caring and adorable. You helped me understand who I am. You helped me In ways that could never be explained in words. And for that I thank you.

"Santana it was my pleasure to have met you that day in the park. I wouldn't have wanted a life without you in it.

I watched as he got up and gave me a hug

" I understand now thank you Santana" He says

"You always did know me the best Blaine Thank you" I whisper back to him

"Quinn"

"Yea Tana"

" We have had our rough patches through high school but we always knew we could depend on each other. You may not have known about this situation till recently but just from being in my life You kept me a float. Just watching you live your life gave me inspiration and the strength to fight on. You lifted me up without even knowing.

"…"

"And ever since you have known you have been nothing but my savior. You picked me up from when I fall and lose faith. You give me something to believe in. You fill me with endless love and hope. You save me with just your presence . The slightest of touches give me the strength to fight on. You know when I need reassurance in myself. You save

my just by being Quinn and I wouldn't want it any other way"

I watched as tears fill her eyes. She wordlessly gets up and hugs me.

" I would do anything for You Tana"

" I know you would. Thank you for being my light"

* * *

_**A/N: I actually teared a bit writing this up. I hope you guys felt the emotion I was trying to portray in this chapter. Things will be a lot more brighter from here on in I think**_


	22. Chapter 22: Love

**Chapter 21: Love**

_**Author's note: **__**The song is called love you forever by Ryan Huston. Please listen to it doing this chapter. The chapter is short but sweet.**_

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Santana said she would tell us what happened later. Right now she just wanted to relax so we agreed to her wishes. So we all sat around in the living room watching TV and talking about general things. It was refreshing from all the pain weve engulfed in lately.

We were chatting when mine and Santana's eyes connected. At that moment I knew I had to tell her. I knew that holding it in any longer I would explode.

"It's getting pretty late" I told the group

"Yea your right" Blaine said dragging a reluctant Puck to sleep.

I knew Blaine knew what I wanted to say to Santana. He was looking at me and Santana the whole night. He never questioned me on it just accepted it but I' sure we would have a talk eventually but for now he let me be.

Naya didn't want to leave till I asked her to help me in the kitchen

" Naya I need to talk to your sister"

" You havent told her yet?"

"Told her what" I tried to play dumb

" That you love her I see the way you look at her"

" I don't know if she feels the same"

"Please that girl has been in love with you the day she met you" Naya says

"Really?"

"Yea well I'm going to bed. Good luck"

Naya walked back into the living room and kissed Santana on the cheek and said her good night. There was still tension between the two but they would deal with it on their own terms. But for now they knew they needed each other and nothing would separate them again

I walked in the living room and sat right in front of Santana

"Santana theres something I wanted to tell you for a while now.

"What is it Q"

" Its better if I just sing it"

I grabbed the guitar that Puck left hanging around and started to play

**Quinn sing's**

If ever you needed to talk

You could talk to me

Oh, could you talk to me?

If ever you feel like you're lost

You can count on me

I'll find you a way

When the lights go out

In the Universe

I'll be next to you

I'll be next to you

And I surrender myself

To you

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be

Yeah

Together we'll be

Yeah

If ever you're too sick to walk

I'd carry you

And take care of you

If ever you feel scared and alone

I'd hold you

And I'd just hold you

When the lights go out In the universe

I'll be next to

I'll be next to you

And I surrender myself

To you

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be

And when you get cold

Just like you do

I'll give you my coat

Cause I'm here for you

And as we grow old

I promise to love you with every breath

That is true

When the lights go out In the universe

I'll be next to you

You'll be next to me

And I surrender myself

And I surrender myself

To you

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be

I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

For always

Together we'll be (echoes)

**Santana's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Quinn was saying she loves me. I was on cloud nine at that moment. I wanted to just stop her and kiss her hold her anything. I didn't even notice when I started crying it just happened. Hey voice the voice of an angel sounded so perfect.

"Santana, I can't tell you when I started feeling this way. But I think I always knew but was afraid to accept it. You get me. You understand and know how to take care of me. Your gorgeous, strong and caring. You're my other half and I never been more sure than I am now of my feelings. When you told me what your father did to you it was like my heart was being torn apart from the inside out. And I knew I wanted to be the one to fix you. They say we spend our entire life looking for our other half the one who completes us I'm sure I found it in you."

If I was crying before a damn must have broken now. I knew what I must have looked like and it must not be attractive. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there quietly lost for words. Quinn has that affect on me.

"Santana please say something" Quinn said softly with tears forming in her eyes

The sight of Quinn looking like that broke my heart. The fear in her eyes that I might say no.

"Quinn come here" I tell her patting the seat next to me on the couch

She puts the guitar down and sits next to me. I could tell she was nervous by the way she was playing with her fingers.

I grabbed her hand and put it to my heart and say

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, do you feel my this?" I ask referring to my heart beat

She looks complex but nods anyway

" Its only been beating for you since the day we met"

She smiles with tears in her eyes

"The day we met I was stunned. I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. That girl was you. I swore to myself I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. I swore I would be your Knight in shinning armor. So I say to you Quinn Lucy Fabray that you had me the moment we met and will have me till the day I die and even then beyond. So will you do me the honor of being with me. Will you be My girlfriend

She had tears running down her face. She looked beautiful. She really was my angel

"The honor is all mine Santana Lopez.

I smiled and reached my hand up to wipe away her tears. Our eyes met and we simultaneously leaned in. The kiss was slow but passionate. It held each of our feelings that we had for each other. I knew right then and there that this was the only girl for me.

* * *

_**A/N: SO our favorite couple is finally together at last. I fell in love with this song when I heard it on Pandora. And I think it fits Quinn's soft voice nicely. **_

_**Tell me what you think about the chapter**_


	23. Chapter 23: Sisters

**Chapter 23: Sisters**

**Author's Note****: This chapter isn't as emotional as I thought it would be that's only because I decided to change when something's get revealed to add to the drama. So I hope you like this chapter. I searched for an hour for the perfect song and I think I found it with forgive me by Evanescence.**

* * *

Everybody said I should have stayed home. It was Friday and I had no test not like I would be missing anything but I wanted to go. I wanted to continue my life. I think Quinn got that so she finally switched to my side. Plus it helps with her being my girlfriend. Wow I cant believe I can call her that it seems so surreal.

We all pilled into Quinn's car. Quinn was driving with me in the front passenger seat and the rest squeezed in the back with Naya in the middle.

I didn't know if Quinn would feel comfortable holding my hand in front of the others so I just left my arm hanging off the arm rest when she suddenly held my left hand with her right.

"You finally got your girl San" Puck says

" Thank God now my ears don't have to listen to you moan and groan about how much you love her" Blaine adds

" Way too much info Warbler"

"Awe was someone love sick" Quinn adds to the teasing

" No"

"Aww come on San you were like a love sick pup following her around" Blaine replies

" How about the time when you came to my house and practically talked about her for an hour." Puck says

I was getting more and more irritated as the three kept teasing me. Naya stayed silent. I knew she was probably enjoying it but never commented on anything

Things between Naya and me have been tensed for lack of a better word. We were both hurt. Who more than the other was hard to say.

We had reached the school and I was annoyed so I was going to exit the car without leaving a word. I opened the door when I heard Quinn say

"Tana"

I looked back over at her and she was pouting. God those lips. I closed the door and waited for what they had to say

" I'm sorry Lopez" Puck says

"I'm sorry San" Blaine to says

" I'm sorry tana"

" For what" I say

"For teasing you" they say in unison

"Well I'm glad you all realize your faults" I said

"Whatever Lespez, your totally whipped" Puck states

"I… What please" I scoffed

"You would run a thousand miles for her" Blain adds in

_So what if I would. Could you blame me for god sakes its Quinn were talking about_

" Your just mad because we all know Kurt tops"

"…."

_Haha Lopez 1 Warbler 0. You play with fire your gunna get burn_

"Tana play nice"

"Whatever" I sneak a quick kiss on her lips and exit the door, walking over to her side to open the door for her

"How chivalrous of you"

" That's the code of a Knight Q. Its all about Chivalry"

" Oh God you two make my eyes hurt." Puck says

" Then go" Me and Q both say

" Will do ladies will do"

Puck left catching up to some of the cheerios that were walking inside the school

The day went on like a normal day. Quinn and I held hands. We didn't kiss in the halls I'm sure she wasn't ready to let everyone know yet especially by a rumor so PDA was a no besides hand holding.

* * *

It was lunch time and we were all sitting together with the other glee members. They acted like nothing happened the other day which was expected since they really couldn't care about me.

But Naya was missing. Quinn told me she probably wanted some alone time but I told her it was definitely more. So I told Quinn, Puck, and Blaine that I was heading off ahead to look for Naya. Quinn wanted to come but I had a feeling it was something that was for us sisters to discuss. Quinn accepted that and told me she meet me in glee

I searched the halls and bathrooms and still no sign of her. I searched the auditorium and still nothing. So I guessed she would be in the only place I could think of the glee room.

**Naya's P.O.V**

I wanted to talk to Santana about everything. About our father, her life and what happened to me when I left with my aunt years ago

After a couple of minutes San walked through the door

" What's going on Nay"

" Could you sit down and hear me out"

"Sure"

So i started singing the song that expressed what i felt

**Can you forgive me again**

**I don't know what I said**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

**I heard the words come out**

**I felt that I would die**

**It hurts so much to hurt you**

**Then you look at me**

**You're not shouting anymore**

**You're silently broken**

**I'd give anything now**

**To kill those words for you**

**Each time I say something I regret**

**I cry I don't want to lose you**

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!**

**'Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me, Oh!**

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side**

**I need you to survive**

**So stay with me**

**You look in my eyes**

**And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry [sorry]**

**[Ooh I'm sorry]**

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I never meant to hurt you**

I had finished singing the song and I was crying. This song portrayed everything. How I hated her for so long and because of it I almost lost my sister. The lack of trust I had towards her

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Naya"

"I wanted to apologize for all that I have said and for slapping you. You're my sister and there was never a time you didn't protect me. You were and are my best friend. Your all that I have left I cant lose you too"

"Na…"

"I should have trusted you from the beginning. I remember the day when papi was in that bed with me and how wrong it felt but I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to just remember him for how he always treated me. I just wanted to go back to how it all was. I just didn't want to believe you no matter how much I knew you were right. I just denied and denied until I saw what he did to you. I knew that I couldn't run from it.

"Naya-"

"You're my sister. Even when I was sick you would cancel anything you were doing to stay with me. You protected me and loved me unconditionally. Yet when you needed me to just believe you I failed you. I took his side and almost lost you. I don't know what I would do. I lost you for all those years. I hated you but after seeing your face the thought of leaving you hurt even more. But I was going to do it just cause of him. I don't expect you to forgive me so easily but… but please"

By this time I was full out crying the emotions I felt coming out of her over whelming me. I got up from my seat and walked over to where she was. I sat down on the piano bench next to her and brought her in for a hug.

"Naya you're my little sister. Its my job to look after you. I don't plan on leaving you even if you ever come to hate me. I will always be your big sister. Yes I was hurt by what you did but I'm okay with it now. You felt like I abandoned you like I didn't care about you. You were young there was no way you could have understood. Father was devoted to you so it would be logical if you had some doubts. I expected that, I didn't expect how against the possibility you were but its okay. I just want my little sister back. So don't beat yourself up over this like you have been doing. I forgive you Naya"

"Thank you" She said in between sobs "I wont let you down. Ill be the best little sister you could have asked for"

" I know you wont and you already are" I kissed my forehead

"So I see the new image you have. Rock huh?"

We continued talking for the rest of the lunch period. Just catching up on everything. I could tell she was hiding some things from me but I'll wait till she is ready to talk about it.

The bell rang and she left to head to her next class. While I went to meet up with Quinn since we had free.

"Hey San I was looking for you. Everything all right with you and your sister?"

"Yea she wanted to apologize for how she treated me and for that killer slap"

"haha that slap was pretty fierce"

"It's a Lopez trait'

"The slap or the fierceness?" she asks

"Both" I wink

She laughs. We stayed there chatting and flirting till it was time for our nice class. The day had went by so quick it was glee time already.

"Seems we have two things to take care of. First Naya would like to join the glee club"

"Yea"

"Okay so all you have to do is sing a song for us"

"Um how about some Cher Lloyd

The song she sang was Oath

By the time the song was over everyone was laughing and having a good time dancing around with each other

"Would you like to dedicate that song to anyone" My Schue asks

"yea to San my sisterand my best friend"

I got up from me chair and gave her a hug.

"Right back at you little sis' I whispered in her ear

* * *

_**A/N: **__**So short and sweet nothing mush to it. I didn't really like the interaction between Santana and Naya but I couldn't think of anything this chapter was blahh in my book. But i knew this had to happen just wish i could have found a better way of writting it :(**_

_**Well I want to apologize for updating so ridiculously late. Applying to colleges and basketball and my family has made it tough. And tomorrow I have my knee surgery so yea rough time over here. I'm hoping the next chapter is way better than this.**_


	24. Chapter 24:Dyke

_**Chapter 24: Dyke**_

**Author's Note:**** I just want to say sorry to all the family and friends of the victims of the Boston bombing. Our world is really turning to hell. **

**Also sorry for the late update I had my knee surgery last week and my mom prevented me from using the laptop. Only reason I am on now is cause she finally went to work.**

**So without further ado**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

After Naya finished her song and everyone calmed down went on with the lesson for the day.

"Alright glee clubbers today I want you to brain storm about a song about your deepest regrets and tomorrow you will do it"

I could hear the collective groan from the club but I really couldn't care less. I had Quinn to my left and Naya to my right everything was all right.

"Fine we will get right on it" Finn replied

I stayed silent as he walked into his office.

I felt Quinn hold my left hand in hers.

"What is wrong San?"

"Nothing really"

"What did I tell you San you can rely on me more"

"It's just today is my mother's funeral after school"

"So were going have to find something to wear then"

My head whipped around so fast at the word 'we'.

"What do you mean"

"You didn't really think I would let you and your sister go by yourselves did you"

"No but I just thought"

"Well stop thinking and I am sure Puck and Blaine will go as well"

"Thank you"

"Of course Tana" she kisses my cheek

I look to my left to see Naya talking with Kurt and Blaine about something. I am just glad she gets along with them. They are important in my life just like she is.

I see Finn get up and is walking towards me and Quinn.

"Hey Quinn can we talk real quick"

I saw Quinn look at me in the corner of her eye asking for approval. I just shrugged on in indifference. Not wanting to hint on how much I really didn't want her to go

She just sighed and told him okay and with one last squeeze of my hand she got up. And they walked out the door and turned left.

I was about to talk with Naya and the rest when I heard Britt call me.

'_Oh God'_

"Hey Britt" I smiled to her trying to keep up appearances. Unfortunately Britt never was one to read a situation.

"So you and Quinn huh"

I laughed on nervously. I didn't know if Quinn wanted everyone to know yet. And telling Britt would be like telling everyone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Britt Britt"

"Don't play dumb San. You two have held hands nonstop for the past two days. And give each other those love-sick puppy eyes"

"Love sick puppy eyes? I think you are reading into this too much Britt. We are just friends. We just got closer in the past few days is all"

"You love her"

"Come on Britt its nothing"

"Don't lie"

'What if I do?" I say getting annoyed by the 21 questions

"She is going to get hurt"

If that didn't wake my senses I don't know what would. I was fully ready for the she is going to hurt you speech, but this sounded like a threat.

"Are you threatening her Brittney?"

"I'm just stating facts Santana" She shrugs like it is no big deal

I'm seriously starting to feel chills shoot down my spine.

"You so much as lay a hand on her hair so help me God Brittney"

"What are you going to do about it San?"

"I'll beat you into the next millennium Brittney. I don't care if we were friends"

Who says I'll be the one to hurt her" She smirks at me

After she said that a slapping sound resounded in the hall way

'_Quinn'_

I jumped up so fast and was out the door. I would have put flash to shame.

What I saw aggravated me to no end. I saw Quinn holding her face with Finn's hand still in the air.

I was just about to ram him into the lockers when he yelled

"Quinn you are not gay!" Finn Shouts

"She is who she is Finn let her be" Kurt says

The rest of the gang must have made their way out by now.

"I for one am enlightened that you have found yourself Quinn. We all know you had a difficult few years" Rachel says

"She is a filthy Dyke now" Finn yells

"What did you call her douche bag?" I scream out from my spot

"Oh perfect timing the residential lesbian and original dyke speaks up"

"Whoa slow your roll flap jack I ain't afraid to go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

"Oh hell no you did not call me a slut!"

"It isn't new news you've slept with every guy in school. For god sakes who knows how many girls"

"Finn I think you should leave" Blaine says

"I will not she's a dirty whore who needs a lesson"

I was about to let him have it and give him a piece of my mind when Brittney spook up from the back

"Me and San had sex a bunch of times but she said it isn't dating"

"What?!" Quinn and I say

"See told you she was a slut and a dyke"

"Call me a dyke one more time and I swear you will never have children again"

"Everyone just shut up" Quinn yells

"Is it true Santana"

"What about me and Britt? Hell no it's not. I only have eyes for you"

"Why are you lying Sannie we totally got our sweet lady kisses on a bunch of times"

"Britt shut up" I tell her

"Santana is she telling the truth"

"Fuck no Quinn I can't believe you taking her side"

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know Q but you got to believe me"

"I don't know what to believe"

"Your fucking kidding me right"

"Once a slut always a slut" Finn interjects

Once I heard those words fly out Finn's mouth, I lunged towards him. I knocked him down and started laying punches on him. My whole body hurt but I didn't care I was pissed. I was piss at him for calling me a dyke, slut, and the whole thing. Pissed at Brittney for lying and Pissed at Quinn for doubting me.

I didn't even realized when he flipped me around and started punching me in the face and gut.

"Get the hell off her man" I hear Puck yell at Finn

As Puck and Blaine was running towards us. I was able to get out from under him and assume a fighting stance

"Stay the hell out of this Puckerman" I scream at Puck

must have sound proof doors or he slipped out to meet his ginger head woman. Take your pick cause there was no sight of him

"Santana you shouldn't be fighting"

"I don't give a shit right now Blaine"

"Oh the dyke wants to be all big and bad please. You hit like a pussy."

"Dot try to front Finnept. Your just jealous Quinn likes me not you."

"Oh please who would love a piece of shit like you"

"…"

I had no words or comeback for what he said. I mean who would love me. I'm nothing but damaged goods any ways

I wasn't paying attention when he punched me on my left cheek with his right hand. He went to jab at me with his left fist when I ducked under it at kneed him in the gut.

I looked in the corner of my eye to see Britt talking to Quinn. Quinn looked hurt but then the Fabray masked came up and she was stone face

'_Is she actually believing her right now' I thought_

Naya P.O.V

I was listening to the whole trash talking. I wanted to jump in but figured this wasn't my business. When the blonde started talking about San and her having sex I knew It was a lie. Why would she lie? I am not sure. But Quinn was believing every word of it and it was hurting Santana.

Finn and San started fighting. Puck and Blaine were trying to end the fight but the glee clubs seemed to be on Finn's Side and were blocking them off. The only ones that seemed to be on their side was Blaine's boyfriend whose name I don't know and a really short brown haired girl.

I stayed back planning my move when I saw the blonde walk over to Quinn talking to her. Quinn looked mad then she just changed like literally. She looked like nothing had happened.

When the blonde was done talking Quinn started heading towards the door

**Regular P.O.V**

The two fighters must have seen Quinn walking out because the fighting had stopped

"Quinn where are you going" Santana asked

"Away from you"

"What! Why? What did I do? It is this jack asses fault" She points to Finn

"He has nothing to do with you lying to me"

"I never lied to you"

"Whatever Santana I just can not deal with this right now give me time."

And with that Quinn walked out

* * *

_**A/N: **__**I totally hate this chapter I really didn't want the chapter to go like this at all but ima keep it like this for now.**_

_**But I figured I would hint at Britt's other side in this chapter. **_

_**Next chapter is either the funeral scene or Quinn and San talking about this whole situation or both wrapped in one. You will find out why Quinn didn't believe San and how deep her insecurities ran.**_

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be out cause I have to write the next chapter for my other story**_


	25. Chapter 25:Incapable

**Chapter 25: Incapable**

**Author's note:**** Well first I want to apologize for the late update even though its been a week. By my standards that's too long especially since I haven't been in school for like two weeks. I really have been thinking how I wanted this chapter to go. I know I talk to a few of you on whether Santana confronts Quinn or vice versa and I think this is the best way to go about it. This chapter was originally longer but I thought it best to split it.**

**The second part is I apologize for the so many mistakes of the last chapter. I obviously didn't read into it much to catch the mistakes so please forgive me.**

**Also I know funerals are typically in the mornings. I have attended so many I am well aware. But I accidentally didn't realize I wrote funeral instead of wake or service. So I thought I would just go with funeral instead and just work with it. So the funeral will be like a vigil since vigils usually happen at night. I know the way a funeral works but I am changing it alittle. you might not even notice.**

* * *

**Regualar P.O.V**

Quinn had just walked out the school. She was so uncertain of everything that had just occurred. Forget the fact that Finn slapped her and he turned out to be a bigoted douche bag. Santana would have told her that. No it was everything Brittney was feeding into her while Santana and Finn fought. A part of her knew that it was probably some misunderstanding or some shit like that. But a bigger part of her, the part that was scared and insecure believed every single word that was said to her. There was an internal war going on inside her head. She was thinking of every scenario that could possibly happen. A scenario of where she ignore what Brittney said and went back to Santana only to find out it was true. A scenario where she went back with Santana knowing it is true and constantly feeling inferior to Brittney. That and so many scenarios ran through her mind. Quinn would always over analyze every situation. She didn't face a problem without a game plan. She would always think from the brain. But this time she was force to think from the heart. Something she was not use to and quite frankly uncomfortable with. I mean thinking from the heart how could she do that. What could she base love on? Her screwed up parents or maybe her past relationships in which she either cheated or got cheated on. Then there is her baby and how she went bat shit crazy to try and get her back from Shelby because she loved her?

She wanted to believe Santana she truly did but there was always that voice that told her not to. That she has lied to you all this time. She could easily lie to you again. But her heart would tell her Santana wouldn't do that to you she said she loves you so believe in her.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I watched as Quinn walked out the school with purpose. It hurt as if she tore my heart and soul and they were going with her. My knees began to buckle and my legs were shaking. I felt as if I was about to fall to my knees till the laughter of Finn's voice broke through.

"Hahaha Come on Lopez you didn't think she would actually stick with you did you"

"…"

"I mean come on your nothing but trash from the hood."

"And your nothing but a red neck bigoted asshole with a dick the size of your brain douche bag" I finally replied

"Haha she's fighting back really. For what Dyke your girl is gone give it up"

"I love her" I whispered out.

"What was that speak up"

"I love her"

"Your incapable of Love whore"

"That is it" Puck screams out

I don't know what happened next honestly because I couldn't hear anything Puck or anyone else said after that. I felt someone grab my hand and lead me back into the glee room. The person sat me down on a chair and rubbed my back

"San are you okay?" Blaine asks

"I-I don't know Blaine. It hurts. It hurts a lot"

**Blaine's P.O.V**

When she resorted to using my actually name I knew it was serious.

"Oh San"

"Is it true" She asked me

"Is what?"

"That I am incapable of love"

"Of course not Santana don't you ever think that way. You are loved and I know you are loving"

"But it wasn't enough for Q"

"Santana" I sighed out

"I love her yet it wasn't enough. She said she loves me yet it wasn't enough for her to believe me"

"Santana you know-"

"I should be upset, angry even for this especially since I have don't nothing wrong but I can't help but feel as if I didn't give her a reason to doubt us. I know we have been close for the past few days. But over the months we have been hot and cold and I spent all my time with Britt. Holding hands and holding pinkies would look like something more. I just wanted someone to be affectionate with me and it got out of hand till the point Britt made it a routine and I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Santana did you"

"Oh no don't take it the wrong way. I have never kissed nor had sex with Britt. It was all platonic to me but I knew it wasn't the same for Britt. I repeatedly told her that we were just best friends and nothing more but its Britt were talking about."

"Just give her time"

I sat there holding her as she cried out her heart from being betrayed by her best friend and cried over the loss of her girlfriend. I knew we had to head to San's mother's funeral but Santana was like dead weight at this point. Everything outside must have died down cause the glee club walked back in all gossiping around, taking their bags and leaving. Only four people came up to Santana and I. They were Puck, Kurt, Naya and Rachel. Puck went to sit on the other side of Santana while Kurt kneeled down in front of her. Rachel awkwardly stood nearby while Naya came and sat down next to me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to fix this then meet you guys at the funeral Okay"

I turned to look at her. I wanted to ask her what good it would do Quinn needs time but the look she gave me told me there was no room for negotiations. I was scared of her walking around in case her father showed up but she wasn't backing down. So I sighed and told her okay. She kissed Santana's cheek and with one last look at San she walked out the door.

After a few minutes and encouraging words from me and Kurt we were able to get her to calm down. Kurt and Rachel don't know about the abuse Santana has endured and now is not the time to tell them. I am not sure why Rachel stayed around. I think its because she feels guilty for what her boyfriend said but either way it isn't on my priority list. After awhile we all file into Kurt's car. Since Quinn was not here Kurt dropped off Rachel with the notion we would speak more tomorrow. Kurt then drove to Quinn's house and dropped us off. I kissed him goodbye and took Santana inside with Puck following us. I knew Kurt wanted more details but when it came to Santana and me he knew to lay back until I agreed to tell him

We walked inside after fishing out the key from the plant that Santana knew it would be and there was no sign that Quinn has come home. Santana got even more depressed and just walked up the stairs to Quinn's room and slammed the door. Puck and I looked just looked at each other and sighed. We then went to the room we were staying in to get dressed for the funeral.

'_It is going to be a long day'_

**Santana's P.O.V**

After crying some more once my face hit first on Quinn's bed I got dressed. I borrowed a white button down and put on some fitting black slacks and heels. It was about time to leave and I knew Puck and Blaine would be ready to leave but would be scared to rush me. A part of me hoped Quinn would come home and we would make up or at least she would be there for me today of all days. But neither happened and I was getting upset.

'_Why should I be crying I did nothing wrong. This isn't my fault' _I thought out loud and left the room.

I walked downstairs to find Blaine drinking some coffee and Puck watching TV. They both heard my reach the last step and looked at me sadly. I guess I should have washed my face before heading down.

"Stop looking at me like that"

"Santana" Blaine says but I cut him off

"Let's go I don't want to be late. No need to make it more of a show then need be. For god's sake they are all going to glare me down no need to be the lesbian who ran late"

"What about Quinn?" Puck asks

"What about her? It obviously isn't important to her so what about her" I force out angrily

I said what I had to say and walk over to Blaine's car that was left here after he first came over. It was a silent trip to the church. No one was willing to cut the tension in the air. I began to shake from the fear of seeing family members who did not like me. I shook from the emotions that dawn on me that I would be in a room with my mother for the first time in years. Even if she was dead she was still there. I shook from the anger I felt towards Quinn and I shook from the loneliness of not having her by my side.

I stepped out the door of the car. I could see they were about to walk inside the church when one of my Aunts or distant cousins looked back and noticed me. After that it was like wild fire as each person whispered in the ear of the person in front of them and looked back at me. I put on my best HBIC face and walked to the front.

The priest must have been acting ignorant or really didn't know who I was because he asked me who I was in relation to Maria Lopez

"I am her daughter"

"Yea right she would have disowned you if she knew. You're lucky your father is nice enough to leave his house open for you" My aunt on my mother's side told me.

For the most part I ignore the banter and derogative words I hear behind me so I could avoid making a scene

"Could we start please?" I ask the priest

I was waiting for him to glare at me or say I am not allowed in the church or something from hearing the words of my so called family. He must have figured out I am a lesbian.

"Of course" Is what he says with a smile. Not what I was expecting but I will take it

He turns around and whispers to the altar servers to begin walking. I stand in front of all my family with Puck and Blaine standing a step behind me. I look to my left and right hoping I see a girl with blonde hair standing next to me but there was no one.

'_I guess this was how it was always meant to be. With me being alone'_

* * *

**A/N: **_**All in all it's a decent chapter. Next chapter which I will probably update tomorrow or sometime mid week will be the first Quinn and Santana interaction It focuses on Quinn and how she figures out either if what Santana says is true or not with a little help from someone.**_


	26. Chapter 26: Always

**Chapter 26: Always**

**Author's Note: ****You all are going to hate me by the time you are finished reading. Something I learn I am the biggest procrastinator ever. Oh well hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V**

The rest of the group and I had began to walk in the church when I heard Blaine say I thought you weren't going to make it in time. I can tell you that I did feel hopeful that it was Quinn. Even though I was mad I really needed her here with me.

" I wouldn't miss my mother's funeral even if she abandoned us."

I turned around and saw Naya. I gave her a smile as she took her place between Puck and Blaine. Each of her elbows locked with one of Puck's or Blaine's.

No Quinn in sight.

We continued inside the church. I waited for Puck, Blaine and Naya to enter the first row on the left side of the church before I entered the row being seated last. I expected for my family to split up half on one side half on the other to separate it by family sides but they all just sat on the right side. I guess no one wants to sit on the side with the lesbian.

The priest begins with a greeting. However none of my thoughts are actually there. The only thought or picture really in my mind is the one of when my mother and brother walked out that night. Without even realizing it I am crying. Naya tried to hold me but I just shrug it off not feeling any comfort from it. I cover my face with my hands and just weep.

Don't even ask me what I am crying about because honestly I don't know. It could be from the pain of having her abandon us. Maybe it's the hatred I never got to face her with, or just the fact that I miss her after all these years.

Of course Naya must be going through her own troubles. And I feel terrible that I can't be more supportive for her. I can see the tears going down her face. God only knows what is going through her mind. She remembers all of the good from my mom. She didn't have to watch your mom walk away and never come back. She didn't see when she walked in when your father abused you and let it go. My sister has all the good memories of her. I know she must be hurting.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you"

'_That voice'_

I turned to my right and saw Quinn standing there next to me. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to tell her no and say go fuck yourself. I felt betrayed by her and by my heart but all I could feel was relief that she actually showed up.

"Quinn what are you doing here" I said in between my cries

"I once told you I would always be there I meant it"

"But"

"We will talk about that later I promise."

She took my right hand in her left and smiled at me. It was a sad smile one that showed that the event that happened early was clearly still on her mind yet she wasn't mad. I took that as a good sign as she sat down next to me.

She withdrew her left hand from my right and wrapped it around my shoulders. She then held my right hand with her right. I don't think I have ever felt so safe in a long time.

"Thank you" I whisper out to her

"For what?" she asks

"For coming"

**Quinn's P.O.V After she stormed out**

I stormed out the school. I had no idea where I would go but I just needed space to think. To think about all the "facts" Brittney told me. The look of hurt on Santana's face as I left was almost enough for me to run back and just hold her. But being me I needed to think. I was being stupid but I couldn't just drop it.

I found myself just walking and walking till I heard someone calling me from behind. I slowed my pace and turned around to spot Naya jogging towards me

"Naya what are you doing here?"

"I came here to stop you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life"

"Excuse me?"

"If you're anything like what I know of my sister you're probably thinking of a million and one things. Scratch that you're probably worse than her"

"What is your point Naya" I ask her running a hand through my hair.

"My point is she loves you and you love her"

"Yet that hasn't stop people from cheating on each other"

"Yea your right but she didn't cheat because you guys weren't even together. And how do you even know that girl was even telling the truth?"

"That isn't the point. The point is she lied to me about it. And Britt just isn't the type to make accusations like that. If you have been around to see how they act you would think the same. Plus that is how she got outed. It was said she was in love with Britt"

"Have you ever thought looks could be deceiving? What if this Britt character isn't who she seems to be? And if it was said she was in love with Britt, why would she need to lie knowing that many would think otherwise with all the rumors out? Why would she lie if everyone thinks it's true even you? Why would she lie even though you were never with her at the time? Why make up a lie that has no holding" She tells me

I stop to process what she said. Santana and I are alike. We wouldn't lie unless it seemed like we would actually get away with it. There is no use for a lie that has no backing towards it. A lie that is sure to fail would be useless. Especially in a situation like this there is no need to. So if what Santana said was a lie and all the proclaimed "evidence" points otherwise it would be useless. It would be a lie that no one would honestly believe. So it would be better just to say the truth and agree to the allegations. Unless what she said was true and she didn't care what anyone else thought. The only person she wanted to believe her was me

It might have sounded confusing to some but to me and my logic it made perfect sense.

"Oh God" I whispered out. All I could see was Santana's face as I left her there. I didn't even defend her against anything Finn was saying. How could I do that to her? I said I would always be there for her.

"You can still fix it you know" I felt Naya's hand on my shoulder

"It's a matter of do you want to" She told me again

"I'm selfish, needing, insecure and manipulative she deserves better. I didn't even defend her against what Finn was saying to her. And that was even before Britt spoke up"

"That might be right but she loves you and you obviously do as well. So don't play the guilt game. She needs you today. She is going to see family who abhor her. She is going to see our mother who did nothing to protect her. And she may very well encounter that man again. I don't think she could do it without you."

I watched as Naya ran off probably heading towards the funeral. She wasn't technically dressed for the funeral but she was wearing white and black and it looked appropriate for the occasion so I don't think it's that big of a deal.

I ran off back to the school to get my car and drive home.

All I could think about was my future altercation with San. I don't know how she would take me being there but I know I needed to be there for her. She needed me and I refuse to let her down again. I already made one mistake to many.

I entered my house hoping to still see them there but to no avail they weren't. I freshened up and then got dress in a black dress and headed out the door

I would have made it on time if it wasn't for an un-expecting guest. A guest that I knew would be standing in front of my door sooner or later. He was for sure looking for her.

_'Damn it'_

* * *

**A/N:**** So Quinn shows up. I must love to procrastinate because San and Quinn have yet to talk over their problem. But Quinn has shown up and has made up her mind. We all know San loves Quinn but what kind of relationship can you have with no trust. They will have to talk it out.**

**SO who's the un-expected guest? A guest who would show up whom I wonder who it could be. Come on we all know who it is**

**Please leave a review for your thoughts! Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27: The not so unexpected guess

**Chapter 27: The not so Un-expected guess**

**Author's Note****: So I just want to say I hope you enjoy the story and If you have any ideas towards the story don't hesitate to voice them. Helpful criticism for a plot works**

**I do not own Glee. If I did Santana would be in every episode and would sing at least one solo per episode. And for sure Santana would be with someone. Of course I would say Quinn but it doesn't seem like we will be seeing Quinn at all really. So pair her up with a beautiful girl who is sweet but can match her bark. That's the girl San needs a perfect mix of Britt and Quinn.**

_italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V Before the funeral outside her house.**

"Hello Quinn"

" "

To say I was scared would be an understatement. There was no one here to help me if he decided to kill me. Would he kill me I don't know but judging by what he did to San I don't put it pass him.

"Where are you off to?"

I was unsure if I should tell him I was heading to the funeral. He might not even know about it which that was very unlikely but if I told him that he would know for sure Santana and Naya would be there.

"I have a date with Sam my boyfriend"

'_Sorry Sam'_

"Really now"

"Yes sir and if you don't mind I am already late"

I took my eyes off him to head towards my car. I clicked the unlock button for my car and reached for the handle. I must have opened the door about an inch when his hand pushed it back close. I turned around and he was hovering over me.

"I know she stays here with you"

"And what if she does"

"You will be seeing a lot more of me"

"Is that right well I will make sure you get a nice house warming gift?"

Now that I have a close up look Mr. Lopez actually looks a little beaten up. He was favoring his right side. He had cuts that look like they came from nails all over his arm and face. It looked like he had a black eye. Overall someone did him in.

"You don't want to taunt me Quinn"

"Who says I am. I'm just speaking my thoughts"

"Where is she" He yelled at me

"I don't know" I lied to him

"She wasn't at the funeral. So where is she"

'_She's not at the funeral?'_

"Mr. Lopez even if I did know where she was I sure as Hell wouldn't tell you

I was terrified but I put on my best face and stood my ground. Well that was till he punched me with his right hand. I was about to fall to the ground when he yanked me back up and grabbed me by my throat

"Don't play with me girl"

"I assure you playing with you is not on my list" I snarled at him

He was about to strike me again when a young couple maybe in their 20s came walking down the block. Mr. Lopez quickly took a step back from me. I released a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. I took this opportunity to climb in the car and drive off. I didn't even try to register what Mr. Lopez was yelling at me when I was sitting in the car.

I sent a text to Naya asking where Santana was. She informed me she was at the funeral. So either Santana arrived after her father left or she was able to avoid getting seen.

I drove to the church and I could tell they had already begun. I looked in the mirror for the first time since he hit me and I could see wear the dry blood was when I used my hand to wipe it off. My cheek had already started to bruise. I didn't want anyone to worry or ask questions especially Santana so I quickly applied some make up. When I was done I sat in my seat for another 5 minutes to gain my composure before heading in.

* * *

**Santana's P.O.V Present time**

As I sat there in Quinn's embrace I couldn't help but notice the slight tension in her muscles. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know her as well as I do. Something was clearly bothering her but she wanted to keep it to herself. It wasn't about our argument so what could it have been. With no ideas coming to mind all I could do was shake my head and try to regain focus on the mass.

I expected my family members to give me a harder time but surprisingly they didn't. It could be the fact they were too busy mourning the loss of a love one. But besides the glaring and side comments here and there the mass was tolerable.

The mass had officially finished and we were heading out the church to head to the cemetery when I noticed Naya hanging back. I told Blaine and Quinn to give me a minute as I headed towards Naya

"Hey Nay what's wrong?"

"Why she do it San."

"Do what?"

"Why she left."

I knew what she was asking. It was a question I spent most of my childhood and early teenage years thinking. If I wasn't thinking about how I would protect Naya, or how I would survive my next beating or my feelings for Quinn, that question always occupied my mind. I never could understand and to this day I don't. I am at a point where I rather not know. We could spend all of eternity trying to figure it out but we would never know for sure because the only one who would know is about to be buried, all her secrets going along with her.

Knowing my sister she is more like me but at the same time like Quinn in situations like this. She is analytical.

"Honestly I don't know Naya. And I rather not know. Because I might find an answer I don't want to hear. An answer that would break my heart more than she already has. So please don't dwell on it.

"Okay"

I took in my sister's face as she walked pass me and I knew this wouldn't be the end of it. She would want answers. Who wouldn't want answers? Even if I didn't want to know the answer I knew I would go searching for them just so she wouldn't have to.

"Hey"

She stopped and turned around to look back at me

"You stop thinking about it and I promise as soon as I get an answer you will be the first to know. Deal?"

I knew this would get her. She knows how much I rather not know but she know I'm doing it for her so the least she could do was keep up with her end of the deal.

"Deal" she smiled back at me

I watched as she turned around and left leaving me with my own thoughts.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey you're going to miss the burial if you stand there any longer"

'_Quiin'_

"Oh sorry" I said sheepishly

I turned away from facing the altar and walked past her when she gently grabbed my wrist.

"I know were going through our issues Santana but for now, for this funeral, don't shut me out. After that you can yell, argue and push me away all you want till we talk."

We were still facing away from each other but I could tell she was serious and concerned. I don't know how I would react after seeing my mom be put in the ground. I could either become quiet or turn into a mess. And that's besides the fact my family might want to take some of their frustrations out on me. Plus who knows if my father would show and make a scene

I needed her. Even if a part of me was still angry and wanted to yell at her for not trusting me I knew I would forgive her in a heartbeat.

So I slowly released my hand from her grasp and intertwined my left fingers with her right. I brought my right arm and hooked it around her neck bringing her closer to me till my head rested on her shoulder.

"I forgive you" I felt her loosen up

"But we will talk not now but soon. I am mad but I know at the time you were hurt. We both have our sides to say but right now I need you Q"

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist.

"As long as you need me I will be there"

I stood back to look in her eyes. All that reflected back was love. I brought up my right hand to cup her cheek when she flinched on contact. It looked like she was in pain.

"Q what-"

"Were going to miss the burial lets go"

'_Q what are you not telling me'_

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update the laptop crashed and I've been trying to catch up on all the work I missed. So i actually had a different direction to this chapter but after noticing a mistake i did in last chapter I realize i ccouldnt continue in that direction for this chaper so i had to change it up. The next chapter wont be out for while to to my finals and Advance Placement testing so Im sorry.**


	28. Chapter 28: Reflction

**Chapter 28: Reflection**

**Author's Note: ****well I really don't have a comment to make on this chapter. I wasn't very pleased with it. I wish how I picture it in my head could be how I write it. **

**Oh well**

**Without further delay read on!**

* * *

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I knew she would ask questions. I am no fool I know she noticed me flinch. I know I should tell her but right now I need to help her get through the burial. That is highest on the priority list at the moment. Plus it wasn't like Mr. Lopez threatened me or anything, so there is no need to tell her today of all days. It has been a bad day all ready

**Regular P.O.V**

Santana and Quinn made their way out of the Church to head towards the Cemetery across the street. Just the walk towards the burial spot had cause Santana to begin to cry again. Her body was starting to tremble increasing with each step that was taken. All Quinn could do was hold her hand. She knew this was a time when Santana just needed to cry. With them just walking and knowing watching she wouldn't try to keep appearances she could break down and just let it all out.

"Q" Santana croaked out

Santana had suddenly stopped walking causing Quinn to halt her movements

"What is it honey?" Quinn replied

She waited for an answer but known ever came. What she did notice was Santana's shaking increased. Her fists were squeezed tighter as if she was holding in something. Quinn followed her eye sight. There was a man in his late teens or early 20s. He didn't look older than Santana or Quinn. The young man was maybe a few inches taller than Quinn and of Latino decent. He was not thin or frail looking. The Latino was a man of a built stature. He was smoking a cigarette and was leaning on one of the far trees away from the ceremony.

He hasn't noticed either of the two girls. And Quinn mentally thanked God. She wanted to ask who the man was and why she reacted so strongly to him but realized this isn't the time.

"Santana let's just go" Quinn whispered in Santana's ear.

No reaction.

Quinn sighed she knew if they stood there any longer he was bound to see them. She had to get Santana's attention of that man and dragging her away wouldn't work. Santana would probably just yell or scream or go after the man if she did that.

So Quinn did the first thing that came to mind. She stood in front of Santana blocking her view of the man. But it was like Santana could see straight through her. The girl didn't budge or flinch, she just continued to stare straight ahead. Her anger just seems to multiply with the now nuisance blocking her view.

Santana took a step forward getting closer to Quinn but her real objective was to get to that young man. Quinn looked in her eyes and has never seen this kind of anger before in Santana before. She could have sworn it was on par with Mr. Lopez but the anger was radiating in waves to the point where when Santana took that step Quinn physically flinched as if Santana would hit her if she got in her way

Santana took another step now in a daze. Quinn hesitantly put her hands on the Latina's shoulder hoping she would at least acknowledge her but nope. Santana was too far gone for words or touches. At this point the way Santana was looking scared her. She wasn't scared of her she was scared for her. When she looked at her Quinn saw the anger Mr. Lopez held when he hit her. Quinn knew she had to do this even if it meant getting hurt. There was only one thing she could do to get her attention at this point

So that is what Quinn did, she kissed her

**Santana's P.O.V**

I don't know what came over me as soon as I saw him anger just consumed me. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. I wanted to wipe of that smug look on his face that he was wearing while smoking. Nothing to the world was registering to me. All I could feel was my anger at him for hurting me and getting out. I could feel myself waking towards him at least that's what I was doing till Quinn kissed me

As soon as her lips touched mine all my anger just disappeared. It was the first time we kissed since we were in the car coming to school this morning. We haven't even officially made up but all I wanted now was her not to stop. I rested my hand on her neck and I could feel the steady shaking, however slight it was it was there.

She pulled away from me and we looked in each other's eyes

Her eyes told me she was scared. She was scared of me.

I raised my hand to her cheek and she flinched. It wasn't much but she did it. She thought I would hit her. I never felt more disgusted on myself. I was and still am afraid that I will end up like him. That his abusive genes are somehow in me or that after all these years I will just take up on acting like him. My biggest fear my worst nightmare is that I will hit Quinn one day.

With tears in my eyes I turn and walk towards the ceremony.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Fuck I flinched. I'm so stupid. When I saw her hand move towards my face all I could see was Mr. Lopez. Her anger reminded me of him and I just grouped them both together without realizing I did.

She smiled sadly at me and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was crying because of me and it broke my heart. She turned to walk away but I stopped her before she got too far

"Santana look at me"

Nothing

"Santana look at me"

Nothing

"Tana please"

"I'm just like him"

"Santana?"

"You were scared of me. I'm just like him. I'm his fucking reflection"

"No you are not. You are nothing like him"

"I didn't even know you were here Q! I didn't see you and I couldn't hear you! You could have been begging me to stop I wouldn't have known. No I wouldn't have cared."

"I didn't flinch because of you"

"Of course you did Quinn"

"No I flinched because all I could see was your father"

'That just proves it"

"Listen to me first S. I flinched because when you raised your hand I saw your father. I flinched because the anger that was radiating of you was similar to your fathers"

"I don't see the point you're trying to make Quinn"

"But you are not him. You are nothing like him. I flinched because he hit me today and your hand was going to touch the same spot. When you moved I just had a flashback to what he is why I grimaced when you touched my cheek in the church. I didn't flinch because I thought you would hurt me. I flinched because I realized that is how scared you were every time you saw his hand move. I was scared for you."

"H-he hit you"

"That's all you got out of that?"

"Answer the question Fabray"

Yea now she is angry

"Look can we talk about this later your going to miss the whole lowering of the body. It's your chance to say goodbye to her"

"Screw that. I said my goodbye to her the day she walked out

**Santana's P.O.V **

I realized I probably sound bipolar. One minute I hate my mom's guts, the next I'm crying my heart out and then I want nothing to do with her. But could you blame me. First you love her with all your heart then you hate her for not helping you when she could have and then you want nothing to do with her just like how she pretty much told you that with her actions when she walked out. Right now the most important person in my life got hurt by my father. And she is worrying about me to the very end.

"You don't mean that San. Right now you may think that but tomorrow you are going to regret it"

She is probably right. I will probably wake up tomorrow and cry and shit and regret just like she says I will. I can't even give myself another option because I know this is what I will do and Quinn knows it too. But I know for sure that I can't go grieve or do whatever the shit I will do knowing my girl, yes my girl is hurt. I can't stand there and watch them lower my mother when the girl next to me holding me through all this is suffering. Just looking at her now is breaking my heart. She looks stoic and strong on the outside but I know she is scared from her encounter with my father. I can tell she is still hurting from what happened at the school.

I haven't forgiven her fully yet, so I can't say goodbye not when a part of me still hates her. I may never

"You're probably right. No you are. But I can't say goodbye when I'm not ready. She left me I think I deserve the time to say goodbye on my own terms. I don't want to say goodbye and still hate her. I may never forgive her actions but I do want to forgive her."

"Santana how long have you thought that. It doesn't sound like something you just thought about"

"Honestly from the day I heard she died"

"Santana"

"But I also can't say goodbye when I know my girlfriend is hurt. And yes I said girlfriend so wipe off that shock face of your face. We hit a bump but as I told you in the church I forgive you but we need to talk to work this out. I'm willing to try if you are"

"I'd like that San"

"Good because you didn't have a choice in the manner anyways. We are going to talk and then you are going to explain to me what happened between you and my father. So let's go"

"Where ever you go I will follow"

I smiled even though what she said was cheesy as shit.

"That was really cheesy Q"

There it was she blushed. Sometimes Quinn has the habit of saying the cutest cheesiest things in the world without even realizing it.

"Sorry"

"I should be apologizing"

'Wait why?" she asked me

"I wasn't there to protect you. I swore I would be. It won't happen again. I promise"

"Santana you're not my body guard. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to be with you."

"Still that doesn't mean you should have to deal with my problems"

"That is exactly what it means. It's a package deal Santana. Its either I take all of you or nothing and I wouldn't change it any other way. So let's just agree to disagree okay?"

"Fine but this isn't over"

'Of course it isn't S'

She pecked me on the cheek. We walked out of the cemetery and headed towards her car since I came with then others. I texted Blaine to make sure him and Puck take care of my sister. I also told them I was going to be out with Quinn and I will meet them at Q's house later.

"Santanita what a nice surprise"

'_Not now'_

And just like that my anger was back again

**A/N: So this chapter was really just an introduction to what will be building up. I promise next chapter will have Quinn and Santana have their first talk about what happen at the school. In this chapter we see one of Santana's biggest fears which is ending up being abusive like her father. **

**Oh and I'm really sorry guys. I really hate 'Naya' as Santana's sister name. Like I said before I was extremely uncreative at that moment and said wth lets just roll with it. I hated it ever since. Im at the point I rather just write sister than Naya. Smh what will I do maybe I will give her a nickname but that sounds like a bad idea too. Oh well**


End file.
